Black and Yellow
by miwakulau1208
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was utterly pissed. All he wanted was to shut his loud, obnoxious "teammate's" mouth but noooo, Kami-sama didn't even give him a spare glance or even the tiniest mercy. Once more, he didn't expect that a certain blonde with blue eyes would be the one to pull him, Sasuke Uchiha, to Konoha. (This is actually all about Team 7's adverntures so another genre is adventure.)
1. Prologue: Sasuke's Return To Konoha

Yo, minna-san! My name's Miwaku and you can just call me that. So, this is my second fanfiction story but this is my first Naruto fanfiction story. Yeah, "Lost Hearts" (my Hunter X Hunter Fanfiction) isn't done yet but I'll still update it, don't worry! My goal is to have my stories reach at least 500-1000+ reviews (including flames, complaints, etc.) I wanted to write a SasuSaku but I just can't help my imagination. It was running wild so I had to do this. I hope you won't be disappointed when you read the summary then this chapter. Let's get on with the story.

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was utterly pissed. All he wanted was to shut his loud, obnoxious "teammate's" mouth but noooo, Kami-sama didn't even give him a spare glance or even the tiniest mercy. Once more, he didn't expect that a certain blonde with blue eyes would be the one to pull him, Sasuke Uchiha, to Konoha.

Miwaku: So, we have as our guest for today's Chapterly Talk is no other than Sasuke Uchiha.

*squeals of fangirls everywhere*

Sasuke: Hn.

Miwaku: I still don't get why you are always drooled over by fangirls.

Sasuke: And I still don't get why I agreed to this.

Miwaku: Since you're the first character mentioned in this story, I made you guest number one in the Chapterly Talk.

Sasuke: By the way, I'm not saying your stupid disclaimer.

Miwaku: You're too arrogant anyway. I do not own Naruto characters or some parts of this story.

Fangirls: START THE STORY NOW!

Miwaku: Shut up, bitches! I'm doing it now!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prologue: Sasuke's Return To Konoha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

To say that this certain jet-black with midnight-blue streaks haired teenage boy is angry is an understatement. He was livid, furious, enraged, and many other adjectives that has the same meaning as angry. His teeth were gritted so hard that they might break any second. His also black eyes flickered from their original color to crimson red with three, black tomoes. In his arms was a frail-looking blonde girl with her hair reaching her mid-thighs. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was constant. All in all, she was either asleep or unconscious.

'_Damn shit! Why does this have to happen to me?!' _The boy thought angrily.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** It was near afternoon when Team Hebi appeared from the bushes after walking through the Fire Country's forest. They arrived in a sort of clearing. This team composed of Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin, Juugo, and Sasuke Uchiha-their leader. They've been trying to lay low since they were in the enemy's territory. If one of the guards finds them, they'll have to fight them or just simply run away. However, the latter was completely erased by Sasuke. Of course, he was too proud to just run away from a fight. One of his rules: "Never run from an enemy without a fight."**

"**Sasuke…" Suigetsu hollered from his spot.**

** Sasuke just growled in response. Karin found it very seductive and immediately imagined things that couldn't be typed here. (A.N: We're keeping it Rated T, guys.)**

"**What's wrong, Suigetsu-san?" Juugo, the only civilized and somewhat normal member of the team, asked with concern.**

"**Water! I need water! I'm thirsty and hungry and thirsty and did I mention I am thirsty?" Suigetsu pulled his white hair in frustration.**

** To explain Team Hebi's situation in the simplest terms possible, Suigetsu was already dehydrated. Nobody in their group knew why he dehydrated really fast. It was only January and the temperature was cold. Usually, when the temperature is low, people tend to not drink a lot but it seems it didn't work for Suigetsu.**

** Earlier, they were walking silently until Suigetsu yelled that they were out of water. There was no near source from where they were but they were quite close to the Fire Country's border. Sasuke finally decided (after some more complaints from Suigetsu) that they look for a nearby river or stream.**

** They had been walking for hours and they still haven't found any of the damned H2O. Sasuke even used his Sharingan just to look for the water to shut his "teammate's" mouth. And it ended to where they were now: in the clearing.**

"**There's no one following us." Karin announced after she checked if there were shinobis following them.**

"**I found a river. It looks like it's clean. I'll get your water so shut up, idiot!" Sasuke shouted at Suigetsu and stalked to the river without listening to their requests of assistance.**

** Sasuke darted his eyes everywhere. The trees were still bald of leaves and the branches looked fragile. He remembered the river he found earlier. It was one of the rivers that Team 7 took water from in the past. But those were in the past already. He broke his bonds with them and he won't hesitate in killing them next time. At least, that's what he told himself.**

'_**They're nothing to me. They're only hindrances to me.' **_**Suddenly a blur of yellow popped in his mind.**

'_**What the-?! Why am I thinking about her?! She's nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.' **_**He chanted this like a mantra to assure himself.**

** He finally arrived at the river however, he didn't expect to see someone there. That person had her back faced to him. Her long, blonde hair was sprawled over the dew-covered grass. She was wearing a white summer dress and black-heeled sandals that looked peculiarly like kunoichi sandals. She looked angelic and Sasuke couldn't help but stare and think of nothing.**

"_**Alright, Outer Sasuke. This is Inner Sasuke talking. You know, your subconscious. Anyway, to make things simple, do what I tell you." **_**Sasuke on the outside just nodded numbly and continued to stare at the girl.**

"_**First, stop gawking! That is not her! Second, scoop her in your arms and take her to Konoha. Third, just stop gawking!" **_**Inner Sasuke yelled in his mind.**

** Sasuke just stared at her then suddenly snapped out of his reverie. He blinked a couple of times before he finally gained consciousness on what was happening. The girl was still facing her back to him and in no time at all, she was already in his arms and he was on his way to Konoha's gates.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

And now, here he was, jumping from tree branch to tree branch, nearing Konoha, his hometown. Somebody from his mind, a little chibi ("Wait, chibi?!" Sasuke shouted from the background.) Sasuke, the one who was titled "Sasuke Traitor of Konoha", was telling him to drop the girl and return to his so-called team. The Uchiha just ignored him and pumped more chakra in his feet to get to the village faster.

He then saw the tall gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. He stopped in front of it and looked for the guards on shift. And there they were. They both looked like jounins since they were wearing the usual flak jacket. They were playing shogi and it looked like the one from his left was losing since he kept ruffling his brown hair in frustration in a sort-of familiar way. The other guard just chuckled and continued to stare at the board in concentration.

'_They haven't even look at me. Haven't they noticed my presence yet?' _Sasuke thought in confusion.

He coughed a little and that made the two jounins stop what they were doing to look at him. First, they checked his chakra if they could fight it and the answer was simple. Second, they narrowed their eyes to look who he was and they confirmed it was really Sasuke Uchiha, an S-rank criminal. Third, they looked at the person who he was carrying and that made them shriek like little girls who just saw a ghost.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! It's her!" The guard with a mask ran in circles while shouting this sentence.

"What are we going to do?! If Hokage-sama saw this, she'll personally hunt our heads!" The other one who was losing the game earlier also did what his companion did.

'_What a bunch of idiots.' _Sasuke thought as he looked at the two with his deadpan eyes.

''_Phase Two complete. Onwards to Phase Three.''_ The two guards thought together.

They immediately stopped and stared at Sasuke and the girl he was carrying.

"What's your name and status?" The masked jounin asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha, S-rank criminal." He answered in a deep voice.

"Follow us to the hospital where you could drop the girl off." The other jounin said seriously. It was completely different from his attitude earlier.

They brisk-walked in the village on the path to where Konoha's hospital was. The two guards each took Sasuke's side to prevent him from doing something stupid or worse, cruel. Sasuke looked at the girl he was holding in his arms, bridal-style, to look at her face but her hair was covering it. He thought it was because of their earlier travel in the trees that made some of her golden locks go to her face.

In reality, the girl was really neither unconscious nor asleep. She was wide awake and she managed to get some of her hair to her face so that Sasuke won't see who she really was. After a while, she smirked on Sasuke's chest when she sensed a familiar chakra.

Sasuke looked at the person in front of him and the guards. She grew; he thought immediately and raised a brow. The person in front of him was a girl in her fifteens. She was wearing her new ninja gear but it didn't change the fact she was still the same. Her bubblegum-pink hair reached her shoulders and her emerald eyes were staring-glaring at Sasuke. Her lips were in a thin line but it was twitching slightly.

'_Why are her lips twitching upwards? Is she stifling a smile?' _The black-haired and blue-streaked shinobi thought with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." The girl in front of him said.

"Sakura." He said monotonously.

That did it. Sakura laughed hard that she dropped on her knees. She clutched her stomach and tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. She received some weird looks from passers-by but nonetheless left her alone. They didn't want to get involved with some crazy antics.

"Now." Sakura suddenly muttered.

The blonde girl's smirk widened and she jumped off Sasuke's arms to Sakura's side. She looked down at the ground to keep herself from laughing too. She managed to calm down and made her command.

"Tie him up." She barked at the two jounin guards with her head still lowered.

''_Phase Three complete. Commencing Phase Four.'' _The pair of guards thought together.

The said guards nodded once and cancelled their transformation jutsu. Smoke covered them and Sasuke immediately looked around him. He held on the hilt of his Kusanagi in case someone attacks him.

Two, black whips appeared from behind him. He managed to get his katana out but it was thrown to the side by a kunai. One whip covered his upper body while the other one covered his lower body. With that, he was taken down to the hard pavement with a loud thud. He was astounded that one mere kunai was needed to take down his Kusanagi. The person who threw it had to be strong.

The smoke receded, making him widen his eyes when he saw who was responsible for tying him down and pinning him down too. The two jounin guards were actually his old teammates: Naruto Uzumaki, who was currently grinning like a fool, and Kakashi Hatake, who was currently smiling down at him. He was sure that he was mock-smiling at him behind that mask of his.

He looked up from the ground, since he was kneeling down, and stared at the blonde girl who was still looking down on the pavement. Her bangs were covering her eyes but he saw the smirk on her face. Sasuke expected that he had to look up at the girl but it looked like she was still short.

'_But I didn't expect that she was "this" small.'_ He said in his mind.

Sakura was beside the girl and she was smiling widely. The girl beside her looked up at Sasuke with her blue, cat-like eyes. The smirk was still plastered on her face and he can't help but grimace. Sasuke didn't notice but the blonde girl was wearing a different outfit instead of the white, summer dress. She wore her signature, dark blue, kimono-like dress with short sleeves that reached her mid-thighs, same colored arm warmers, and her black-heeled, kunoichi sandals. Her mid-thigh-length blonde locks were straight on her back.

And lastly, the symbol of her loyalty to Konoha. She didn't like wearing the usual forehead protector unlike other ninjas. Instead, she wore a silver Konoha leaf-shaped pendant with a thin, silver chain that acted as the holder of the pendant. She wore it like a necklace.

"Yuki Kura." Sasuke said between his gritted teeth.

"Yo, Sasuke Uchiha. Welcome back to Konoha." The blonde girl said with the smirk still on her face.

* * *

And that's a wrap! So amazing! I actually liked the Prologue. Let me just remind you what the setting is: They are fifteen here. This is the typical Sasuke-Returns story actually. Sorry to disappoint you, guys. I can't help myself. I wanted to post this chapter. So, yeah, I used my OC Yuki here. She's the same actually from my story, "Lost Hearts". I know what you're thinking. "I can't believe it! I thought it was Naruto who was the blonde girl in his Sexy Form." Or "This is just some SasuOC, right?" or "This OC is a Mary-sue." I know that my OC is quite Mary-sue-ish but still, I don't care if you don't like my OC. I just want reviews. That's what I want. I'm only 13 years old, ok? I have high hopes about making my own character and that's the way it's supposed to be (at least in my point of view). I hope you keep in mind about my goal: My goal is to have my stories reach at least 500-1000+ reviews (including flames, complaints, etc.) Enough of that rambling for a while. **Next chapter: Chapter 1: Sasuke and Yuki: Humiliation and Lavender Treatment**. Ok, this is the real wrap. You can expect in the next chapter: Sasuke being humiliated by Yuki and lots of lavender. Don't miss it! Read and Review! :3


	2. Sasuke & Yuki: Humiliation And Lavenders

Yo, minna-san. Miwaku here. I hope some people liked my story so far. By the way, it's already summer here in the Philippines! Summer is way too hot. I felt like I was having a heat stroke while I was taking my final exams. I did well, thank you very much. I just finished my first year of high school! Sophomore Year, here I come! I got a question, is the Senior Year the funnest year in high school? Answer me please. Anyway, let's get on with the story!

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was utterly pissed. All he wanted was to shut his loud, obnoxious "teammate's" mouth but noooo, Kami-sama didn't even give him a spare glance or even the tiniest mercy. Once more, he didn't expect that a certain blonde with blue eyes would be the one to pull him, Sasuke Uchiha, to Konoha.

Story so far: Sasuke found a blonde, little girl unconscious or asleep by the river where he had to get water for Suigetsu to shut up. His body reacted quickly and he took the girl in his arms and took her to Konoha, his old hometown. He didn't expect that he would be tied up by Naruto and Kakashi, who used a transformation jutsu to disguise themselves as guards at the Konoha Gates. And he also didn't expect that the blonde girl that he just saved was Yuki Kura. Who really is Yuki Kura?

Miwaku: For this Chapter's "Chapterly Talk", we have the number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! GLAD TO BE HERE! *blows kisses everywhere*

*insert chirping of a cricket*

Naruto: Uhhhh, where's the audience?

Miwaku: Actually, there's a promo in Ichiraku's today. For two hours, Ichiraku will give absolutely free ramen to-

Naruto: REALLY?! I GOTTA GO THEN! MIWAKU-CHAN DOESN'T OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS OR SOME PARTS OF THIS STORY! BYE! *runs through the door without opening it*

Miwaku: -kids from 5-12 years old. That idiot is too stupid. Start the story now.

**~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1: Sasuke and Yuki: Humiliation And Lavenders~~~~~~~~~~**

Yuki, who was still smirking like a fool, stood proudly in front of Sasuke, who was still kneeling down on the hard pavement. She couldn't believe that _the _Sasuke Uchiha was tied up on the floor in Konoha where he really belongs. To say that she was happy was an understatement. She was totally jumping up and down, all bubbly and excited-y. Well, at least mentally.

"YUKI-CHAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SASUKE-TEME IS HOME!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed.

"Naruto, shut up! Sasuke-kun may be in Konoha but he's still an S-Rank criminal." Sakura whacked him on his head, just like the old times.

"Sakura's right, Naruto. We're not going to celebrate yet." Kakashi said behind his precious Icha Icha Paradise book.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sasuke finally spoke.

"I was the one whom you thought was unconscious by the river where you found me. I was the one who planned all of this. And finally, I was the one who took you back home, Sasuke." Yuki explained.

"How did you know that I was in the area?"

"A simple question always needs a simple answer. Before you left Konoha, we talked remember."

Sasuke thought about it and his face suddenly felt warm though only a teeny tiny bit. He remembered all of what happened that night. It was kinda hard to forget when a girl suddenly does _that_ to you before you leave your home.

Yuki saw all of it in his façade and merely smiled. "I actually placed a small part of my chakra in your chakra system before you left. With that little chakra, I could sense where you are. It's quite difficult, you know, since it's only small but I managed."

"So that's how you did it. You said that it was a gut feeling." Sakura reprimanded her.

"And that's not all! I also took part in this plan so my task is…" Naruto suddenly pulled something from God-knows-where and placed it on Sasuke's hair. "To put a pair of bunny ears on Teme!"

"What did you say?!" The young Uchiha shouted in a un-Sasuke way.

"You know, _little brother, _that bunny ears with matching bells on each tip are really cute on you." The pink-haired medic laughed whole-heartedly.

"Alright, we'll be leaving Sasuke in your hands, Yuki. We need to report this to the Hokage." Kakashi pushed the teen to the small girl and stalked away to the Hokage Tower.

""See ya, Yuki-chan!"" The other Team 7 members followed their old ("Who says I'm old?" Kakashi suddenly blurted out-of-nowhere) sensei to the Tower, leaving Yuki and Sasuke in the middle of the street.

The latter glared at the two retreating forms then shifted his gaze to the girl beside him. Yuki raised an eyebrow at him then sighed. She removed the whip that tied his lower body to let the chakra flow again. The whips were actually like chakra-binders except they were shaped like whips. Yuki made them specifically for Sasuke since she knew that chakra-binders weren't enough for his chakra flow to be absorbed by the material.

Sasuke was mildly surprised on Yuki's actions. Was she letting him go? He knew she was smarter than that. She wasn't the person who would let an S-Rank criminal free inside a village. His question was answered when Yuki explained to him as if she read her mind.

"I'm not letting you go, Sasuke. I'm not dumb. Even if you manage to be break through this chakra-binding whip, I can still catch you. And no, I'm not reading your mind. Your eyes are telling me."

The black-haired teen just cursed her mentally. They walked down the path with his head down while the blonde was smirking yet again. Many villagers actually praised her with "Yuki-sama" chants, glared at Sasuke with so much hate, and others just ignored them. Sasuke was still taking in the feeling that he was in his hometown again after so many years. He was feeling nostalgic, you could say.

"Yuki-sama! Yuki-sama! Yuki-sama!" A girl about their age was approaching them while running.

"Asuka-chan, what's up?" Yuki greeted her.

Asuka was one of Yuki's trusted maids. She wasn't a ninja but she was always the one whom Yuki approaches whenever fashion is the topic. She was the heir to her family's tailoring shop that was famous around the village. She inherited her family's skills in sewing and Yuki complimented her that when she became a ninja, using strings or wires will be her main weapon.

She was pretty. She has brown, shoulder-length hair and big, blue eyes. Her height is average and her body has nice curves. Currently, she was wearing a green, knee-length dress with a cream-colored apron on it. Her glasses were hanging on the collar of her dress.

"Yuki-sama, I finished your order just in time." Asuka handed Yuki a white bundle and strangely, the Hokage's hat.

"We need to do this quick before _she_ finds out about this." The blonde girl mumbled.

She straightened the bundle in her hands after the brown-haired girl left. It was a customized Hokage coat with the red Kanji symbols of "Rokudaime" on the back. The white coat reached her knees, just like how the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, wore his own. She wore the traditional Hokage hat on her head and that's where Sasuke truly looked at her. He smirked, despite being tied up with a chakra-binding whip.

'_She's still the same Yuki I've known since I was young.' _

Suddenly, somebody kicked him on the back; full force. He gritted his teeth to prevent himself from screaming in pain. It damn hurt. Since his upper body was drained of chakra, the impact of the kick was strong even though usually, kicks weren't that much painful anymore. He went through worse since he was trained under one of the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru.

"I DID IT! I MANAGED TO KICK SASUKE UCHIHA ON THE BACK AND MANAGED TO MAKE HIM KISS THE PAVEMENT! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" An obnoxious voice exclaimed that was so loud that probably the whole village knew what he exclaimed. And there was one person other than Naruto who has an obnoxious, loud voice.

'_Konohamaru Sarutobi.' _Right now, Sasuke wanted to get the hell out of there.

Konohamaru smiled cheekily at Yuki who just returned it with her own cat-like smiles. She was proud of Naruto's first student. She remembered while she was planning on how to drag Sasuke back to Konoha, he approached her and asked if he could help. Yuki couldn't stop herself from smirking and asked what he wanted.

"**I want to land a successful surprise attack on that Sasuke-bastard that would make him fall on his knees or even better, that would make him kiss the floor."**

And she suggested kicking him on his back while he was tied up. And Konohamaru did just that.

"Yuki-nee-chan, you promised that you will treat me and Naruto-nii-san to ramen for one week! Don't forget!" The 11-year old boy shouted before leaving to meet with his teammates, Moegi and Udon.

"I won't! See you later!" Yuki shouted back.

Attempting to stand back up, the 15-year old blonde girl stepped on the Uchiha's back and did a three-finger peace-sign (A.N: It's a peace-sign except the thumb is added) in front of a camera. The one who was holding the device was the official photographer of the Konoha Weekly. This magazine is where Konoha's gossips are usually published (with Ino Yamanaka as a weekly producer of gossips) and where the famous "Top 10 Hottest Konoha Shinobi" poll is written. It started when the official photographer of Konoha Weekly always took pictures of shinobi that fit the criteria of being hot. He developed the pictures and posted them in a bulletin board by the Hokage Tower. At first, the shinobis that had their pictures posted would beat the photographer to a pulp but he never gave up. Eventually, Konoha Weekly made a poll on who were the Top 10 Hottest Konoha Shinobi and that led to being a competition between male and female ninjas.

"Smile now, Yuki-sama and Sasuke-sama!" The photographer pressed the button and took the picture.

Then and there, Sasuke Uchiha wanted to dig a hole using his strongest Chidori and stay there for the rest of his fucking goddamn life.

* * *

Tsunade tapped her right hand index finger on her desk while staring at the sake bottle in front of her. It was her favorite kind of sake and she only knew three people whom she told that fact:

Her assistant, Shizune;

Her apprentice, Sakura Uchiha;

And her adopted granddaughter, Yuki Kura.

The sake bottle, which was standing innocently on her desk, was neatly wrapped with a dark blue ribbon. The said ribbon was tied to a very intricate butterfly bow and she immediately knew who gave her that bottle the second it was placed in front of her.

'_That little brat. I didn't think that she would blackmail me,' _Tsunade mused with a smirk. _'But then again, she _is _my precious granddaughter whom I taught with the ways of the kunoichi and woman.' _

"Ummm, Tsunade-shishou, I hope you like it." Sakura averted her eyes to the wall on her left which became very interesting to look at.

"Yeah! It's from Yuki-chan so I know that you would like it." Naruto ruffled the back of his head in nervousness.

"So answer me this: Where is Sasuke Uchiha right this minute?" The Godaime asked, looking at each of the members of Team 7 with a hard stare.

Kakashi sighed when he heard two squeaks coming from his two students. He didn't expect that Sakura would be afraid of her own sensei. Clearly, since Tsunade was her sensei, she would be used to her sometimes strict voice and attitude. Naruto's case however, he wouldn't be surprised if the blonde boy would hide behind him or Sakura. The jounin sighed again.

'_How the hell did they become jounins again?' _He thought grimly.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Uchiha and Uzumaki." The busty blonde pounded her fist on the poor wooden table. If an inanimate object could sweatdrop, the desk would've done it already.

"He is currently with your granddaughter, Yuki Kura, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi answered.

"I see." The Hokage nodded in affirmation.

"You should've seen his face when Kakashi and I tied him with those whips. It was priceless!" The jinchuuriki finally got out of his tense mood.

"We could say that he's whipped, literally and metaphorically." Sakura concluded and that's where the female Sannin laughed.

"Yuki's such an idiot. Even if I didn't approve of her actions, she would do it anyway for the sake of her friends, her team, and especially Konoha. Let's not forget that she's doing it for herself, too."

"So, you're saying that Yuki-chan is both selfless and selfish?" The pink-haired medic asked.

Tsunade just smirked and opened her new sake bottle. Then a thought came in her mind that made her blurt it out,

"Where's my Hokage hat?"

Now, Team 7 wanted to run away or maybe dig a hole and hide in it.

* * *

Sasuke and Yuki didn't say anything but continued forward to their destination which the former didn't know where. Probably the interrogation room or maybe the Hokage's room. There were many possibilities but he didn't want to ask Yuki. His pride and ego didn't allow it.

Yuki didn't mind the silence. After years of being with the young Uchiha, she learned to be comfortable with his "I'm-not-in-the-mood-to-talk-so-just-shut-up" silence. She was taking him to the one place where the both of them could be comfortable and where they could have their private conversation. She understood that Sasuke never liked being in places full of people and the both of them liked privacy.

They reached a part of Konoha that was scarce of people. Actually, there wasn't a single living human there other than the both of them. Yuki pulled Sasuke by the arm gently and led him to their secret place.

The scent of lavenders greeted them and the black-haired teen immediately calmed down. The fields were full of lavender flowers with small patches of daisies around. In the middle of the fields was a Cherry Blossom Tree that was still waiting for spring so that it could bloom its pink flowers.

"Let's have a talk, _Sasu-chan_." Yuki suddenly said.

Little did they know that three people were stalking them, wondering what they were doing in there.

* * *

Well, this is like a continuation of the prologue so it's still the prologue. I just wanted it to be a chapter. Hehehe, sorry. The prologue would probably end in the next chapter. I kept laughing while typing the part where Konohamaru kicked Sasuke and the part where Team 7 talked to Tsunade. The bold part is a part of a flashback. You're probably wondering why Sakura's last name is Uchiha. Sakura and Sasuke here are siblings though Sakura is adopted. She called Sasuke as little brother because she is older than him by 4 months. I'll explain next time how that happened. **Next chapter: Chapter 2: Sasuke And Yuki: Mikoto Uchiha Returns? **This chapter might be short but never mind. I can't wait for the real story to start. I realized that in the anime, Naruto was 16 when he returned to Konoha with Jiraiya. Let's just say that Yuki called Naruto while he was training to help her with the "Drag-Sasuke-Back-To-Konoha" plan and he left again to train some more and returned again after a few months. Any further questions? Just ask via PM or review. Expect in the next chapter: some OOCness (of course, what fanfiction doesn't have its character's OOCness) and some SasuOC fluff. PLEASE KEEP READING THIS EVEN IF IT'S A SasuOC STORY! PLEASE! Don't miss it! Read and Review! :3


	3. Sasuke And Yuki: Mikoto Uchiha Returns?

Yo, minna-san! Miwaku is here to give you a… chapter, of course. So, I was excited to type this chapter because it's the last part of the prologue. Which means, the real story will begin soon! Every day, I've been constantly thinking about the plot of "Black and Yellow". I think I'm neglecting my other story, "Lost Hearts". That's a different matter whatsoever. So, summer is so HOT! How are you, guys? Let's get on with the story!

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was utterly pissed. All he wanted was to shut his loud, obnoxious "teammate's" mouth but noooo, Kami-sama didn't even give him a spare glance or even the tiniest mercy. Once more, he didn't expect that a certain blonde with blue eyes would be the one to pull him, Sasuke Uchiha, to Konoha.

Miwaku: I'm a bad author.

Kakashi: Sure you are.

Miwaku: By the way, minna-san, Kakashi Hatake is our guest.

Kakashi: Now, now, don't be so glum. Maybe you need tips from Jiraiya, the author of Icha Icha Paradise.

Miwaku: Sure. Sure.

Kakashi: Miwaku-chan does not own Naruto characters or some parts of this story.

Miwaku: Start the story now!

**~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2: Sasuke And Yuki: Mikoto Uchiha Returns?~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were completely confused now. After reporting to Tsunade about Sasuke Uchiha's arrival (and Naruto's loud voice blurting out where the Hokage Hat is), they were about to go on different ways until they saw Sasuke being dragged by Yuki somewhere with less people. Curious, they followed them until they reached a place full of lavender flowers. And then, on the middle of the field of lavenders was a Cherry Blossom Tree that was still not in bloom.

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" Sakura whispered to her companions.

"You're right, Sakura-chan!" Naruto paused before adding, "What do you think are Sasuke-teme and Yuki doing in there?"

'_I think what they're doing in there is Icha Icha Paradise worthy! Hehehehe…' _Kakashi thought happily.

Sasuke and Yuki weren't aware that they were being followed by the Team 7 members. Yuki removed the other whip that was tied on Sasuke's upper body. He shot an eyebrow up but nonetheless kept quiet. The blonde girl looked at him. She felt disgusted when she saw the purple rope tied on his hips. The rope symbolized his alliance with Orochimaru. She never wanted him to go to the Snake Sannin just to get stronger but she thought it was for the best.

Shaking her head and smiling apologetically, she abruptly pulled the purple rope and threw it in the air. She concentrated her chakra on her chest then did the necessary hand signs for the jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Yuki blew out a huge fireball from her mouth and directed it to the rope in the air.

Sasuke just gawked at her with emotionless eyes, if that was possible. Then again, the impossible could be possible for Sasuke Uchiha. Yuki just looked at him and laughed at his expression. She always hated the purple rope that Orochimaru gives to his "allies". The color disgusts her greatly. ("No offense, Ino-chan!" Yuki cried out loud.)

"Stop looking at me as if I did the wrong thing. I don't want you wearing that-" She pointed at Sasuke's outfit. "-outfit of yours in Konoha. You will wear your regular outfit when we were still genin since it's much more like you and I like it better than that."

She then threw him some clothes composing of black, knee-length shorts, a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha Clan symbol stitched on the back, and his armbands though it was longer and bigger than his old ones. Sasuke looked at her and when she just smiled, he gave a ghost of a smirk.

He went to the other side of the tree and changed to the clothes he was given. He never thought that he would be back to Konoha in a few years time. He always wanted power to kill his brother because of what he did to his clan. But after hearing the truth, he was so confused. He didn't know what to do.

"_**Promise me that you won't kill Ita-nii-chan. At least hear him out. I assure you. What he will tell you will make you confused. Just follow what your heart says to you." **_Those were the exact words Yuki told Sasuke before he left to Orochimaru. Now he understood why she said that. But what made him confused is,

'_How did Yuki know about the truth?' _

He went back to her and she just smiled. Her smiles always made him feel content in the inside though he doesn't show it on the outside. Her smiles were like his mother's, Mikoto Uchiha. She was close to his family for some reason. His father, Fugaku Uchiha, may be stern to her but there's the gentleness in his eyes whenever he looks at her. His mother immediately liked her the very first time she met her.

And there was Itachi. He and Yuki had a different relationship from him and his brother. He was jealous sometimes when Itachi would compliment her but he knew that his brother loved him more than Yuki. And it's not because they were brothers and there was supposed to be the "unconditional love" between them, as stated by their mother. It's because they both understood each other in the most Uchiha way. (A.N: Where the hell did that come from?)

"What's up with you? You're spacing out." Yuki snapped her fingers in front of his face a bunch of times before he suddenly looked at her in the eye.

And it was damn difficult to do that because of her height. She barely reached his shoulders. She cursed her height for being so small.

"Hn." Sasuke finally muttered.

"Whatever!" The blonde girl sat down under the tree in a huff.

She straightened her kimono-like dress in self-consciousness. Since she was sitting down, her dress was only thigh-length and that was quite short. She untied the ribbon that was holding her obi and let it fall on her sides. She patted her lap at Sasuke before relaxing.

Sasuke was like a hypnotized man right that minute. He placed his head on her lap and wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist. He did this to Mikoto when he was younger when he wanted to tell her about his problems. It made him relax 100%.

He didn't know that he was falling into Yuki's sort-of trap.

Yuki ruffled his hair in an affectionate way and motherly-smiled at him. She had this power over Sasuke. Mikoto had told her once that she looked like her only she had blonde hair and blue, cat-like eyes. She also learned that ruffling his hair makes him relax in an almost-sleep-like state. And that's what she needed.

"Is there something wrong, _Sasu-chan?" _Yuki asked, still with a smile on her face. "Sasu-chan" was Mikoto's nickname to Sasuke.

"I'm confused, kaa-chan. What am I supposed to do?" Sasuke whined. His face was priceless (but has a very high price in the blackmail).

"Tell kaa-chan what's wrong." The blonde urged and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"It all started after you and otou-san died," Sasuke started. "Itachi-nii-san left me and I was all alone. I watched the Uchiha Clan Massacre over and over again after nii-san casted me the Tsukuyomi. I never felt so weak before. After that, Yuki was always beside me. Saki was sometimes with her but mostly, only Yuki was with me. I didn't know why she was always with me. She was busy all the time and then she was just beside me the whole time."

"Go on, Sasu-chan." She let him continue.

And he did. He told her all about his genin life (which she was in it for the most part) and the time when he was with Orochimaru. The recorder behind her ear kept track of what he was saying. It's not that she wanted to use it for blackmail (and there was a part in her that says that was a lie), it was for the Interrogation Unit. She was interrogating Sasuke Uchiha indirectly by posing his mother, Mikoto Uchiha. It was mean and bad but he would forgive her, she hoped.

Using the information that she would get from Sasuke, he could be forgiven and he would not be sentenced to death. He may be in constant watch under ANBU but Yuki would make sure that it was _her _ANBUs who would keep an eye on him. If Tsunade was mean (and she is), she would add some community service on his punishment and that would be funny.

**-A Few Hours Later-**

Sasuke fell asleep after telling his story to Yuki. The blonde girl however was smirking like a maniac after hearing _so much _information. There were _so much _things that added to her "Things For Blackmailing Sasuke" List. She clicked the recorder for it to stop its recording. She bit her thumb until blood ooze out of it and flicked it in the air.

"Summoning Jutsu," She said in a low voice and a small puff of smoke appeared.

After the smoke diminished, she was confronted by a pale yellow butterfly with small brown-almost-black spots on its wings. Yuki's summoning animals (or in this case, insects) were butterflies. She had a lot of contracts with different kinds of butterflies. The one she currently summoned was specifically for Tsunade.

"Chiko is at your service, Yuki-sama." The butterfly said in a sophisticated voice. Oh, just like Tsunade indeed.

Chiko's color reminded the 15-year old girl of her grandmother. Her pale yellow color was the same as Tsunade's hair. Her voice was also like Tsunade's when the Sannin was in "Hokage Mode", as how Yuki and Naruto called it.

"Chiko-chan, take this recorder to Grandmother. It's very important that you don't lose it. Is that clear?" Yuki warned her while Chiko held the recorder with her six legs.

"I understand, Yuki-sama. I won't fail you." The butterfly then flew away.

At the entrance of the field of lavenders, Naruto was snoring loudly while Sakura slept quietly. Kakashi couldn't help but take a picture of the pair. He may be Yuki's guardian or Sasuke's sensei; he wouldn't let great blackmail pass by.

'_I can't wait to tell Jiraiya about this.' _He thought and smirked behind his mask.

* * *

After Sasuke woke up, he found out that he was on his bed in his old apartment. There was a scroll on his night table. He recognized the signature butterfly ribbon immediately. It was Yuki's. When he opened and read it, he recognized the writing was Yuki's also.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_After reading this, please don't be angry with me and just go to Hokage's Office where your trial will begin. Remember when I took you to our secret place to give you the Lavender Treatment? Yeah, I actually manipulated you after you laid your head on my lap. Hehehe… I ruffled your hair and gave you one of my motherly-smiles and you just became hypnotized. You thought I was Miko-chan and I'm very sorry for doing that to you. You actually told me everything that happened after the Uchiha Clan Massacre and that includes what happened to you while you were under Orochimaru. I'm really sorry, Sasuke and I hope you can forgive me! ^w^_

_Yours truly, Yuki_

_P.S: I just found out that Naruto, Saki-chan, and Kakashi just spied on us in the entrance. We're kicking their asses after you're allowed to train with us. Team 7 forever, right? ^w^_

Sasuke let a smirk spread across his face after he read the P.S. Yuki always had the power to make him feel better after feeling bad. He was angry, yes, because Yuki just made him do that in front of her. He made a mental note that he had to be careful with his actions because he knew that Yuki loved blackmailing him.

'_Whatever. Let's just get this trial started.' _He then transported from his room to the Hokage's Office.

There he saw his team (of course) and a bunch of other people that he knew. The Elders were in front of him with Tsunade in the middle. He looked around to look for Yuki and he saw her in a weird outfit that made him raise a dark eyebrow.

"What are you wearing? You look pretty stupid." He said while stuffing his hands in his shorts pockets.

"What do you mean?!" Yuki gritted her teeth in frustration and clutched the folder in her hands angrily. She was wearing a crimson red button blouse, a black blazer, and a black pencil mini-skirt that reached her mid-thighs. Her fake eyeglasses made her look professional and she liked it.

"You know, teme, Yuki-chan actually looks pretty in that though I have to admit that it doesn't fit your personality at all." Naruto grinned at his statement.

"And what are you supposed to be? My fashion critique?"

Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado coughed a bit to gain the attention of everyone. As usual, everyone stopped and looked at them. Koharu looked at Tsunade who was twirling her glass of sake then elbowed her.

"Ow! Fine, fine! Sasuke Uchiha, you are an S-Rank criminal, traitor of Konoha, etcetera and etcetera. You people all know what his crimes are. As the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure, I hereby sentence you to death." Tsunade paused before continuing, "Any objections?"

"Before you say anything, Naruto Uzumaki, you should sit down and keep your mouth shut." Yuki glared at Naruto when she saw him standing up to yell at her grandmother. "Thank you. As I was about to say, Sasuke Uchiha has given valuable information that benefits our village. It is completely precise and all of it came from his mouth alone. I was there to witness since I was the one who indirectly interrogated him. I suggest that he must not be sentenced to death because he can be an important asset to our shinobi defense. He finally mastered the Sharingan and that will be an advantage to us when war comes to strike us. His punishment will only be constant watches by _my _ANBUs and months of community service. His rank will return to genin rank and he will have to work hard to gain a higher rank."

"I see your point, Yuki but what if he betrays us again?" Homura challenged her.

Yuki removed her glasses and straightened her hair. She dropped the folder she was holding to fully look at the Elders. She then activated her bloodline, the Hiiro no Me. This made her normal blue eyes change to a scarlet color. But it was different now. Her right eye was blue while the left was scarlet. And that meant trouble.

"If you don't accept my terms, I will personally trap you in my genjutsu. And not just any genjutsu, one of my clan's legendary genjutsu that will leave you old people shaking like a leaf in the wind and eyes as wide as plates." She prepared the first hand sign.

"Are you threatening us?" Danzo Shimura, another elder, dropped his fist on the desk and he shook in anger.

"What do you think? I'm joking? If he does betray Konoha for the second time, I would be responsible for him!" She dropped her hands to her sides and glared at Danzo with her blue and scarlet eyes.

Lots of gasps were heard behind her. They were shocked that she would even say that in front of the Elders. Tsunade just smirked at her behind the cup of sake before drinking the alcohol. In the far corner, Jiraiya raised an eyebrow but chuckled nonetheless.

'_She's one heck of a girl. A lot of spunk, just like you, Tsunade.'_

"What do you mean you're responsible for him?" Koharu also stood up but remained calm and passive.

"When he does betray Konoha, I would also come with him. And when I become an S-Rank missing-nin which I'm sure that would be my rank, you can kill me if you can catch me." Yuki smirked at this. _'I'm prepared, you bunch of wrinkly people.'_

"What did she mean by that, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked her sensei.

"I have no idea." He lied. He perfectly knew what she was saying and he was shaking his head mentally.

"Of course we can catch you. You may be an ANBU Captain, you still have weaknesses." Danzo stated smugly.

"Oh, really? But I inherited my grandmother's amazing skills on keeping a low profile. Also remember, I come from the Kura Clan and it took thousands of years before people even found our territory. And in my grandmother's case, Grandfather Jiraiya was the only person you can count on to look for her. But what about me?" She shook her head in disappointment. "Sasuke is the only person who knows me best. If you want to catch me, you have to find a person who also knows me better than anyone else."

"Ah, you're forgetting your butler, Hayato Asaki. I'm sure he will be disappointed at you for taking the path of a missing-nin." Homura also shook his head.

"You're mistaken, Homura-sama." Hayato appeared beside Yuki. He was Yuki's butler ever since Yuki was 3 years old. He has light blue, above-the-shoulder-length hair and the same shade of blue eyes. "I may be the second captain or you could call Vice Captain of Yuki-taichou's ANBU Squad but I only serve my Mistress and my taichou. If it means giving up my life to protect my mistress, I would do it because that is what a butler's duty is."

The Elders let out a growl but remained composed. Sasuke was beyond shock on Yuki's words. He might just respect her for her actions but he still thought she was stupid with her so-called "terms". Yuki smirked and high-fived Hayato behind her back.

"Fine! We accept your terms, Yuki. He's your responsibility now!" Danzo and the other Elders left the Hokage's Office after doing a Transportation Jutsu.

"Yuki, you're such an idiot and yet, I'm proud of you!" Tsunade chugged down the whole bottle of sake and hugged her granddaughter tight.

Everyone who knew Sasuke personally cried out in joy especially Team 7. Sakura hugged Sasuke with tears in her eyes and Naruto shoulder-hugged him. Kakashi smiled at his team before turning to Yuki.

Her eyes were back to normal but her eyes were bleeding. Hayato took out a white blindfold and took her to her room that was located in the Hokage Tower. He would have one heck of a healing process.

"I raised her good, right, Shizune?" Tsunade smiled a bit.

"Yes you did, Tsunade-sama. Now, time for you to plan what kind of community services you would want Sasuke Uchiha to do because that's the Hokage's job." The short, black-haired smiled back.

"Oh, I would like to do that." The busty blonde woman smirked at this.

In the end, Sasuke received one year of probation under Yuki's ANBUs, 6 months of community service, and his ninja rank dropped to genin despite being a Chuunin. Yuki explained that he was a Chuunin _under Orochimaru_.

"And since you're here in Konoha, you're _under Tsunade_, the Godaime Hokage." She drilled that in his mind.

Sasuke looked at Yuki, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi who were in front of him. Yuki took out her hand and he gently took it in his own.

""""Now we can say, welcome back to Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha!"""" Team 7 (except for Sasuke) exclaimed before forming a group hug.

Somewhere above Team 7, a woman in her 40s but looks like in her early 30s with long, black hair and black eyes smiled at the sight before disappearing.

And now, the real story begins…

* * *

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! I didn't expect for this chapter to be this long. I thought it would only reach 2,000 words but it reached 3,300+ words! That's quite long, you know. I only typed this for a day and I just can't stop typing. I personally loved the part where Yuki fought with the Elders. That was awesome! I'm sorry but I'm quite inexperienced to this. I hope I can type better next time. You found out a lot about Yuki: She has a butler named Hayato Asaki. She's an ANBU Captain and leads her own squad. She has a bloodline like Sasuke and Hinata except hers is called Scarlet Eyes. It will be explained further in the story. **Next chapter: Chapter 3: Team 7: S-Rank Mission**. "Black and Yellow" is officially starting! So exciting! Expect in the next chapter: Time skip, Team 7 Interaction, and an S-Rank Mission. Don't miss it! Read and Review! :3


	4. Team 7: S-Rank Mission

Yo, minna-san! I'm Miwaku. So, this chapter is officially the start of "Black and Yellow". I hope you readers would still read my story even though it's a SasuOC. The romance is just going to build up throughout the story. Let me remind you that Sasuke cares for Sakura since she's his sister. He even calls her by her nickname "Saki" just like Yuki. The difference is Sasuke is closer to Yuki than he is to Sakura. That would be because Sakura was always hanging out with Ino when she was young while Yuki hung out with Sasuke and Itachi. I hope that clears some of the confusion. Just PM me if you have more questions. Let's get on with the story!

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was utterly pissed. All he wanted was to shut his loud, obnoxious "teammate's" mouth but noooo, Kami-sama didn't even give him a spare glance or even the tiniest mercy. Once more, he didn't expect that a certain blonde with blue eyes would be the one to pull him, Sasuke Uchiha, to Konoha.

Miwaku: Help me, Jiraiya-sama!

Jiraiya: Now, why would I help you?

Miwaku: Because if you don't, I won't put you in the story.

Jiraiya: And I should care because?

Miwaku: I know you're supposed to be dead but since I'm the author of this story, I could give you a very, _very_ good role. Catch my drift?

Jiraiya: *grins pervertedly* Oh, really? Maybe I should think about it. By the way, Miwaku-chan does not own Naruto characters or some parts of this story.

Miwaku: *thinks: _'Gotcha!' _* Start the story now!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3: Team 7: S-Rank Mission~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

3 YEARS LATER, JANUARY 5

The sun just started to rise on the east side of Konohagakure. The temperature was still a bit cold since December just passed. It was a New Year for everyone though four days have already passed after January 1.

Stores started to open with their owners still adorning sleepy faces. Birds were chirping, some women holding baskets to start their daily grocery shopping; same usual morning.

In the Hokage Tower, specifically in the corridor, a blonde boy in orange and black clothing was walking – or rather tiptoeing – towards a certain room. Behind him were a pink-haired girl and a black-haired boy. The black-haired boy had his eyes closed and his hands were stuffed in his shorts pockets. The girl was glaring at the blonde boy's head.

"Naruto, you are such an idiot, did you know that?" She growled at the blonde.

"Quiet, Sakura-chan! We all know how much Yuki hates sea water and even though I'm one of the best ninja in the whole village, my pranking skills shouldn't be weakened." Naruto said in a hush voice.

Sakura just sighed and looked at her brother, Sasuke Uchiha. His posture was obviously telling her that he was bored and completely frustrated at Naruto since Naruto just woke them both up just so that they could join him in his prank.

They reached their destined door. It was in the color of scarlet, ironically, and the door knob was gold. And nobody knew that it was pure gold. Naruto gently took hold of the knob and twisted it quietly. He then pushed it slowly, scared that it might make a small sound. Once the door was completely open, the room was completely screaming "Yuki".

Yes, you got that right! Naruto Uzumaki was planning to splash Yuki Kura, Tsunade's adopted granddaughter, with sea water.

The bed had a small lump on it. The small lump being Yuki. Her almost-knee-length, blonde hair was sprawled on one side of the bed. She was facing the other way meaning her back was in front of Team 7. Her blanket was covering half of her body. She was holding a pink stuffed bunny.

'_This is gonna be awesome! I've been training stealth techniques and now I'm ready! She isn't even waking up.' _Naruto silently snickered at his thoughts.

He softly approached Yuki's body and prepared the bucket of sea water above her. It happened so fast…

The pail landed on the carpeted floor and remained standing, not a single drop of water dripping from it. Yuki was gone from her bed and suddenly, she was sitting on Naruto's back with her legs on either sides of his body. In her right hand was her Kusanagi that was on the blonde boy's neck while in her left hand was a very sharp kunai that was on the boy's spinal column.

"If you move, I'll either paralyze you permanently or I'll kill you. I couldn't control my hands on which was faster but I think my right hand is faster." In emphasis, Yuki drew her katana closer to his neck.

Naruto was sweating like a waterfall, might be close to being literal. He shouldn't be surprised actually. This was _Yuki Kura _we're talking about. She was like her grandmother. She inherited her temper, her ninja skills (except for the medical ninjutsu. That was given to Sakura), and lastly, her innocent yet killer looks.

Yuki has almost-knee-length, blonde hair, ocean blue, cat-like eyes, and creamy white skin. Her body has the right curves in the right places – i.e. C cup breasts, perfect waist, hips, and ass. If one person didn't know Yuki, she might be referred as Naruto's little sister.

_"But why "little sister"? Aren't they in the same age?" _– that was probably in your minds. Yuki's height is actually smaller than average. In her current age of 18, she's as tall as an average 14 or 15-year old. She didn't like it one bit. And when someone insults her because of that, you might have to run before she makes you swallow your guts. She could do it literally.

Back to the present time, Sakura was gawking at the two blondes while Sasuke opened his eyes and smirked.

"Let the dobe go, Yuki." Sasuke said in his monotone voice.

"Naruto, you think I won't hear your super loud footsteps. You need to train more on being stealthy." Yuki removed her Kusanagi and kunai from Naruto before standing up. She held her hand out to him and he took it gratefully.

"Darn it. I almost got you anyway." He pouted.

"You think low of me, Naruto. I'm an ANBU Captain and I have trained ears." The blonde girl said before placing her Kusanagi back to its case and her kunai to her pouch.

"Ummm, not that I'm _not _liking what I'm seeing because I'm a boy and I have hormones, but could you dress up, Yuki-chan?" He covered his head with his arms and prepared himself for the strong impact but luckily for him, there was none.

What Naruto was saying was about Yuki's nightwear. She was wearing an oversize dark blue shirt that for her own size was looking like a dress that reached her mid-thighs. She was _that _short.

"You come here in my room at 7 a.m. to pull a prank on me and you suddenly tell me that you're liking my nightwear and ordering me to change? You're quite straightforward today, Naruto." Yuki took out her usual clothes and went inside her personal bathroom to change.

"Sasuke-kun, did you know why Naruto woke us up so early?" Sakura asked Sasuke while she went to the small kitchen to prepare some tea. Yuki's room was actually like an apartment. It has a living room that consists of several pillows, kitchen, dining room, bedroom and bathroom. There was also a tall, glass window on the wall.

"He told me about some sort of mission." He replied and sat down on the pillow beside the low table.

"Not just _some sort of mission, _an _S-Rank Mission!_ Team 7's very first one!" Naruto exclaimed before joining the male Uchiha on the table.

"Now that I think about it, you're right, Naruto. All of us have been on S-Rank missions before but individually only." Sakura placed a tray full of white cups of green tea on the table.

Yuki came out of the bathroom, clutching the shirt she used for the night. Nobody noticed that the shirt actually has the Uchiha symbol on the back. It was given to her by Sasuke one time on an overnight mission when her bag was accidentally dropped on a stream of freshwater by Naruto. She placed it in her hamper and went to the table while she dried her hair.

It was difficult to dry her hair since it was so long. She sighed then said something regarding about the earlier conversation. "It's also my first time with you guys. I'm not really used to team missions even though we've been to so many of those missions. I always do my missions alone or with a partner."

"Where are we going to meet Kakashi?" Sasuke asked and drank his tea.

"He said at the bridge, right?" Sakura said after thinking about it.

"The Team 7 Bridge. It was always the place where we meet since we were Genin, huh?" Yuki smiled a bit then started brushing her hair with her comb.

After a quick breakfast of sandwiches, they prepared on leaving. Yuki was wearing her signature, dark blue, kimono-like dress with a black obi that was tied by a long, black ribbon; the sleeves were short and the dress was mid-thigh-length. She was also wearing the same shade of blue arm warmers and black-heeled kunoichi sandals. She always let her hair down and flow behind her back.

"I'm always envious of your outfit, Yuki-chan! I'm curious though, why haven't you changed your clothes? All of us changed except for you." Sakura asked her.

"Like Shikamaru would say, "It's too troublesome to change it". And I agree with him." She replied while she arranged her arm warmers properly. "I also like this outfit."

"Come on! Come on! I can't wait to go to this mission!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he exited the room.

On their way to the Team 7 Bridge, they were all greeted by everyone though mostly it was for Yuki. Since she was the Hokage's granddaughter, she was always the "honorable granddaughter" or "Yuki-sama" to their eyes, much like Konohamaru's case. She walked beside Sasuke at the back with Sakura. Naruto was always at the front since he was always excited whenever a mission comes up.

Once they passed by the Yamanaka's Flower Shop, Yuki was greeted by a very familiar smell. She immediately stopped and covered her nose. The other Team 7 members looked at her curiously.

"Hey, Yuki-chan, something wrong?" The blonde boy was always the first one to say anything that involves his teammates' problems. You could say that he speaks before he thinks.

"Why the hell is _that smell _in the flower shop?!" Yuki suddenly blurted out loud.

"What smell? I couldn't smell anything except for various flowers since we're in front of the flower shop." Sakura spoke her thoughts out.

Naruto sniffed the air a bit to find out what was the smell Yuki was talking about. Since he has the Kyuubi in him, the demon's animal senses, which include high sense of smell, got into him which made him feel like an animal. Specifically, more like a fox.

Then the scent went to his nose. It was familiar yet he couldn't remember where he smelled it before. It wasn't like him to think however the smell was so familiar to him that he needed to have the name for it.

"_You idiot of a human. It's called _cum. _Now, do you get it?" _The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon growled in annoyance.

"WHAAAAAAT?! SERIOUSLY?!" Naruto shouted out loud.

"Naruto, shut up and keep it down!" Sakura punched him on the side of his head. Due to her training under Tsunade, she also inherited her shishou's temper and her brutal physical strength. Yuki also got the physical strength but she doesn't use it much often.

The punch took the jinchuuriki to a nearby fence, making a crater on the innocent wooden planks. There were a few by-standers who looked shocked mostly because they were tourists and don't know anything about the normal day in Konoha. Most of the villagers just sighed and prepared the needed materials to fix the fence _for the 218__th__ time. _Yup, there wasn't a dull day in Konoha. It was always a busy day.

"Owww…" Naruto groaned and rubbed his new bump. It would heal soon. The Kyuubi inside of him guaranteed it.

"Why are you so stupid? Whatever, just tell us why you just shouted and maybe woke up half of the world." Sasuke took him by the arm to help him up.

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme! That was just exaggerated!"

"I have no idea that you could use such a long word as _exaggerated, _dobe."

Naruto growled before preparing his fist to collide it with Sasuke's cheek. He was stopped, again, by Sakura who was always his peacemaker. On the other side, Yuki took hold of the Uchiha boy's arms so that he couldn't escape her grasp. She was Sasuke's peacemaker.

"You two, just stop arguing. I'm already feeling that a headache would be attacking my head soon after smelling _that." _Yuki let out a sigh before the two girls released both their captives. The boys just continued their fight by silently throwing each other glares.

"Oh, by the way, Yuki-chan, I used the fox's senses to sniff out the air until I smelled something weird. The fox told me that it was cum." Naruto cut his glaring competition with his rival before looking at Yuki. _'Though, he called me an idiot before saying it.' _He couldn't help but add that to his thoughts.

"CUM?! What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sakura joined in the conversation.

"What is cum anyway?" The blonde boy asked his teammates casually. He was genuinely curious.

"Naruto, kneel down and I'll explain it to you." Yuki ordered him. She would do that sometimes when she wanted to whisper something on the person's ear. Damn her height.

"Are you crazy, Yuki-chan?! How the hell are you going to explain _cum _to _him?!" _The pink-haired medic shouted. Sasuke just nodded his head in agreement with a small grunt.

"Hush, Saki-chan! Do you want people to look at what we're doing?" The blonde girl glared at her, making her close her mouth.

Naruto was already kneeling down on the pavement. Yuki whispered to him words that made him cringe.

"_If you want to know about cum, read Grandfather Jiraiya's books."_

Now, that made him shut up and nodded numbly.

"Why did you mention cum, Naruto?" Sakura questioned the blonde boy.

"That was what I smelled in the air. I'm correct, right, Yuki-chan?"

"Yeah, I smelled cum inside the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Goddamn it!" She cursed. "And we are dropping this subject, is that clear? Any more thoughts and opinions, keep it in your heads!"

Yuki sighed in relief when they returned to their peaceful silence. She had to admit that it was her fault in the first place that they got in this predicament.

She was always the sort-of leader of Team 7 whenever Kakashi wasn't with them. It was because of her rank – ANBU Captain. Sure, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were ANBUs, too, but she was always the one who commands them. The three members of Team 7 were actually in Yuki's ANBU Squad so technically, she was their leader and commander. She loved being superior. You could say that she had a superiority-complex.

They finally arrived at the bridge. All of them went to their respective places. On one side was Sasuke and Yuki and the other side consisted of Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke would lean on the rail and close his eyes. His arms were crossed, making him look like as if he was sleeping while standing. Yuki would sit on the railing and play with anything that goes in her hands i.e. kunai, leaves, hair, etc. Naruto would never stay in one place. He would pace back and forth the bridge or even throw kunai at the trees while walking. Sakura would sometimes walk around or simply just look at the river but she always kept her hands behind her back – a trait that she does when she's bored.

After two hours, their jounin sensei would finally arrive. In times, Kakashi Hatake would appear through a cloud of smoke or a swirl of leaves. Presently, he appeared through a cloud of smoke. He had a smile on his face and his hands were in his pockets.

"Good morning, Team 7! Sorry that I'm late. On my way here, I needed to help an old man find his black cat. But then, I realized that I didn't need to find a black cat because it may give me bad luck so I said my excuses to the old man before going here. Then, the cat was in front of me and I needed to go around the village to avoid it. Does that make sense?" Kakashi explained in a carefree manner.

""LIES! ALL LIES! YOU LIAR!"" Naruto and Sakura shouted together. Yuki just laughed and Sasuke grunted in response.

"Well, let's all forget about that and go straight to the Hokage's Office. Aren't you excited to hear about Team 7's very first S-Rank Mission?" The former ANBU member sweatdropped at his team. He was supposed to be the leader and here he was, being intimidated by a bunch of 18-year old ANBUs and one of them was ANBU Captain. _'Maybe I need to retire. I'm really getting old, aren't I?' _He thought with a small sigh.

"Eh…" Yuki smirked like a feline at him. "You're thinking about yourself being old, huh?" She snickered while the others laughed except for Sasuke who just smirked like Yuki.

'_And I'm also wondering how Yuki could read minds. Help me, Rin-chan!' _Kakashi pleaded in his mind.

* * *

Tsunade was busy looking at a scroll about Team 7's S-Rank Mission. To be honest, she never intended to give this mission to them because she knew that Yuki would probably use her whip to attack her. That girl never cared about rules at all. She could attack the Hokage or even kill one of the Elders (and Tsunade was going to be super duper proud of her if she did that) and still won't care if she would be punished. She was always reckless and stupid.

'_However, she's like Naruto. Brave and reckless.' _She thought grimly.

Back to the current situation, she would have to prepare her ears for Team 7's complaints. Shizune should give her some sake after she survived the rampage of the team, damn it!

At last, the doors of her office slammed opened by whom? Naruto or Yuki? She expected Naruto but it was Yuki. Her blue eyes were narrowed as she stomped her way towards Tsunade. She sat on the Hokage desk with a huff.

Naruto strolled afterwards with a greeting of the usual, "Tsunade-baa-chan!" Sakura and Sasuke trailed with Kakashi silently and giving Tsunade a nod of acknowledgement.

"I told you to stop calling me that, Naruto! I'm not in the mood right now." The Godaime rubbed her temples with her hand to ease the incoming headache.

"Grandmother, I just smelled cum in the Yamanaka Flower Shop and it's probably…" Yuki leaned forward to the Hokage's ear before whispering something then retreating again.

"I see. I think they're sex-hungry or something. A very bad disease I gotta let you know that." The busty blonde laughed before returning to her serious mood.

"Excuse me, Tsunade-shishou but what are you talking about?" Sakura asked the Slug Sannin. She was slightly worried on her shishou's mood swings.

The two blonde females shook their heads vehemently and refused to answer her. Sakura just sweatdropped.

"Anyway, I'm here to tell you about your mission." Tsunade took a red scroll from her desk and held it out to Yuki, who just took it silently.

"S-Rank Mission!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," She clasped her hands together and placed them under her chin before speaking again, "Originally, it's a B-Rank Escort Mission but the reward was too much for the rank so I raised it to A-Rank. However, the people you are escorting are very important people so I raised it again to S-Rank. Are we clear on that?" Team 7 nodded and Tsunade gestured Yuki to open the scroll.

"Since you gave me the scroll, does that mean I'm Mission Leader?" Yuki clarified while she unfurled the scroll.

"Yes."

"WHAAAAT?! WHY HER AND NOT ME?!" Naruto complained. First complaint attack.

"Because Yuki has a much higher ninja rank than all of you." The Hokage answered casually.

"NOOOOO! I don't want to be Mission Leader! That would mean I have to make the reports, be responsible for everything, etcetera, etcetera!" Yuki whined and sunk to the floor. Second complaint attack.

"It's decided already." Tsunade said in a hard tone and everyone shut their mouths even though Sasuke and Kakashi haven't talked yet.

Yuki let out a frustrated breath and read the contents of their mission scroll. Sasuke was directly behind her with Sakura and Naruto beside him. The three of them were crouching down since Yuki was still sitting on the floor. Kakashi remained standing but looked down to read the scroll. His Icha Icha Paradise book was in his hand.

The blonde 18-year old girl placed the scroll flatly on the ground and all of them read what was inside. What was written on it made them sweatdrop.

_S-Rank Mission For Team 7 (Yuki Kura, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake)_

_ Escort Ryu and Rikuo Fujisaki to Iwagakure to the Fujisaki Compound. They are from the Main Family of the Fujisaki Clan so they are practically Royal Blood. Take care of them and get them to the destination safely and without any scratches within one month._

_Reward: 250,000,000 Ryo_

Yuki was speechless and her eyes were wide. Her hands were shaking, indicating that she wanted to hold something and probably crush it barehanded. One sentence flew out of her mouth and she directed it to her grandmother.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU ASSIGN TEAM 7 TO ESCORT SOME DAMN FUJISAKI PEOPLE THAT CAME FROM THE MAIN FAMILY?!" Third complaint attack.

It was gonna be one heck of a mission.

* * *

Wow! Are you shocked that I kept updating this? Writing this is so exciting, you know! Especially if you're listening to Naruto songs while writing this. WAHAHA! Anyway, it's super long, huh? I've outdone myself this time. So, what is the Fujisaki Clan and why is Yuki so livid to hear them? About the cum part in the Yamanaka Flower Shop, tell me whose cum it is? Make a wild guess. It's gonna be a secret for a while ;D So, **Next Chapter: Chapter 4: Team 7: Meet Ryu And Rikuo Fujisaki**. By the end of the "S-Rank Mission: Escort Ryu And Rikuo Fujisaki Arc", you will be shocked by what kind of clan is the Fujisaki. Expect in the next chapter: Ryu and Rikuo Fujisaki, another Sasuke-fangirl, and more complaints. Don't miss it! Read and Review! :3


	5. Team 7: Meet Ryu And Rikuo Fujisaki

Yo, minna-san! Miwaku is my name! Wow! It's Chapter 4 already! I feel so giddy to write this story. Sorry that I'm neglecting my other story. That should be in hiatus for a while. I think my addiction to Naruto is really getting into me again. I've been continuously writing the plot of "Black and Yellow" and currently, I've made 32 Story Arcs. That's quite a lot! That will be the total number of Story Arcs "Black and Yellow" will have. I'm already planning the sequel. Yes, you got me right! There will be a sequel. Well then, let's get on with the story!

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was utterly pissed. All he wanted was to shut his loud, obnoxious "teammate's" mouth but noooo, Kami-sama didn't even give him a spare glance or even the tiniest mercy. Once more, he didn't expect that a certain blonde with blue eyes would be the one to pull him, Sasuke Uchiha, to Konoha.

Miwaku: I can't wait!

Sakura: What's wrong with you?

Miwaku: You're not supposed to be the guest this chapter!

Sakura: Weird… My schedule tells me that this chapter's guest is me.

Miwaku: That damn pervert!

Sakura: Who are you implying? Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-sama, or Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Excuse me? I'm not a pervert.

Miwaku: Let's continue this next chapter. I do not own Naruto characters or some parts of this story.

Sakura: Start the story now!

Sasuke: Don't you dare ignore me!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 4: Team 7: Meet Ryu And Rikuo Fujisaki~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Yuki was seething.

Expected by Tsunade.

"That's correct, Yuki. I assigned Team 7 to an S-Rank Escort Mission and you're going to escort Ryu and Rikuo Fujisaki." Tsunade mentally sighed at her granddaughter's attitude.

"Let's just set aside personal reasons for a while after this mission." Kakashi said after thinking about the mission.

"We're accepting the mission?!" Yuki practically screamed.

"Why not? The reward is high and I think we won't be fighting any S-Rank Missing Nins." Sakura was curious why Yuki was totally livid about the mission.

"I know that you don't like the Fujisakis because of…_that_, Yuki. However, there's nothing I could do. It was assigned to you and your team and you would be the mission leader. Your clients shouldn't be that bad." The Hokage's words calmed Yuki down but she was still angry.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." Yuki's only response.

Naruto did a little cheer and was excited for the mission. It was Team 7's very first S-Rank mission and he wanted it to be memorable. He couldn't understand why Yuki was mad but he never understood girls really much. They were too complicated.

"I'm sorry about my outburst earlier. The Fujisaki Clan and I have issues for several reasons." Yuki said to her team.

"Are we gonna be alright?" Sakura whispered to Kakashi and he just shrugged.

The mission was simple. They just had to take Ryu and Rikuo Fujisaki to their home and protect them on the way. Very simple. They needed to meet them at the Konoha Gates and they would be on their way. And then, they passed the local bookstore. Kakashi looked at the glass window and there he saw a new volume of his favorite book. He immediately stopped and drooled beneath his mask.

* * *

At the gates, a long, black-haired girl not older than 16 was continuously tapping her high-heeled foot on the rocky pavement. Her arms were crossed under her chest and she was getting mad. She and her idiotic naïve brother were waiting for their so-called bodyguards to arrive. First impression to them: They were slow. She wanted to sit in her Jacuzzi and have a relaxing bath; maybe even hit a bar and have a one night stand but noooo, her bodyguards were not yet there.

Beside her was a 16-year old boy with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. He was always smiling and politely waving at people who were looking at them. He had to admit, Konoha was a strange place but his stay was fun. He sometimes wished that his sister would stop going to a club just to get drunk or get laid. It always saddened him that his sister would be in serious pain due to hangovers and seldom times, sore because of rough sex. Nonetheless, he loved her because she's his family and he would always love his family.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY?!" The girl shouted.

"Let's just relax, nee-san. They'll be here." Her brother hoped that they'll arrive soon. His sister's rage was completely terrifying and he would pity the ones who will receive it.

* * *

Team 7 finally arrived at the meeting place after dragging a very sad Kakashi away from the local bookstore. Apparently, Jiraiya just published the newest book of Icha Icha Paradise and was limited edition. It took roughly 30 minutes for Kakashi to stop staring at the damned book and another 30 minutes to think if he should buy it or not. Sakura reprimanded him that if he bought it, their Team Money (Team 7's overall money. Sakura was the treasurer and caretaker of the money) would decrease and won't be enough to last for a month.

Kakashi kept saying to wait for him to decide if he should buy it or not but they got fed up. Using Sasuke and Naruto's brute strength, the two boys took hold of their sensei's arms and pulled him away from the store. Sakura attacked him by injecting a temporary sedative that made him saggy and strength-less.

Yuki noticed two black-haired teens at the gates and prepared for the worst. She had explained that Fujisakis were rich (as rich as the Uchihas; and that's saying something) and were spoiled brats. They never go bankrupt or experienced financial crises for unknown reasons. They weren't ninjas so they couldn't fight. She did warn them (especially Sasuke) that they love good-looking people and they would try their best to get in your pants.

"Good morning! You must be our clients, Ryu and Rikuo Fujisaki. My name is Yuki Kura and me and my team would do our best to protect you throughout our journey to your home." Yuki smiled at the black-haired girl and stretched out her hand. To her irritation, she slapped it away. _'The nerve of her!'_

"I don't care who you are or what you are. What I care about is you're all late!"

"Hey! Have some manners! Yuki-chan just offered her hand. Don't just ignore it!" Naruto didn't like her one bit.

"What are those on your face? Whiskers? Konoha shinobi sure have weird fashion senses." The 16-year old girl even crinkled her nose as if she's disgusted with it.

"Dobe, calm down." Sasuke held the jinchuuriki's shoulder in case he did something stupid.

"Oh my, aren't you sexy, handsome, and hot?" The girl approached Sasuke and placed her hands inside his shirt.

"Don't even dare molest him! Have some manners!" Sakura pulled her brother away from the black-haired vixen. Sasuke, still holding Naruto's shoulder, also pulled the blonde boy away from her.

"Ummm, excuse me and I apologize about my sister's sudden shouting and also her manners." The black-haired boy took his sister's arm in his hands to immobilize her. "My name's Rikuo Fujisaki and this is my twin sister, Ryu Fujisaki. Yes, we're your clients and we'll trust you that our lives are in good hands." He bowed in respect.

"Rikuo, let go of me!" Ryu, the black-haired girl, ordered him. Rikuo sensed that he should do it or else so he let her go.

"Sasuke, let Naruto go." Yuki calmly said and he did it.

"Let's try to be civil, ok?" Sakura received no replies so she added, "My name's Sakura Uchiha and this is my brother, Sasuke Uchiha." She pointed her finger at Sasuke.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki." He growled out and intentionally didn't add the "and I'm gonna be Hokage someday".

"And I'm Kakashi Hatake." The jounin was starting to feel his energy coming back to him.

"Let me repeat myself. My name's Yuki Kura and I'm the mission leader." Yuki turned her attention to the Fujisaki Twins. "Just follow my orders and I can assure you that you can return home without getting injured."

"You better!" Ryu stepped out of the gates and started walking.

"I hope you're all strong enough to carry all of her luggage." Rikuo pointed at one direction and a hill of chests, boxes, and bags was sitting there.

"No way, that's her luggage?" Sakura couldn't believe it. Even Ino doesn't have _that _much clothes.

"Naruto, we're so lucky that you know how to seal things in a scroll." Yuki handed the blonde boy a clean scroll.

"Yeah, I guess Pervy Sage's Fuinjutsu lessons were helpful after all." He did the necessary hand signs and then symbols formed on the scroll and the hill of luggage nowhere in sight.

"Let's go catch up with Ryu. She's quite far ahead." Kakashi took out his book and started reading.

* * *

For the past hour, Team 7, Rikuo, and Ryu were silent. Naruto was about to lose his nerves when nobody says anything. He didn't like silence. He always thought about death when he doesn't hear anything. Sakura was feeling awkward as well as Yuki though Sakura's was feeling more awkward than Yuki. Sasuke didn't mind the silence, as usual. Kakashi was too engrossed on his Icha Icha Paradise to care about the quietness.

Naruto planned to put a stop to the silence, "Hey, Yuki-chan, do you know my father?" He immediately regretted that because that was just…

"_Lame! You're such a loser, brat!" _Kyuubi laughed at him.

"Now, why would you ask that?" Yuki raised a brow at Naruto.

"I can't think of anything to ask." He rubbed his neck and grinned.

"Your father is Minato Namikaze, right?" Sakura asked and he nodded.

"Your way of starting a conversation is so stupid." Ryu rolled her eyes.

"Nee-san, you shouldn't be impolite. It's not their fault that it's very awkward." Rikuo told her.

"I'll answer you next time, Naruto." Yuki finally decided and they fell into silence again.

Rikuo also didn't like silence. He wanted a conversation but about what? He thought hard about it and it came to him.

"Yuki-san, not to offend you or anything but how old are you?" He carefully chose his words. He was always self-conscious on what he says to girls because he knew about their raging tempers. His sister, Ryu, is one example.

"I'm 18, soon-to-be 19." Yuki answered cheerfully. This made Rikuo sigh in relief.

"18?! As if that's true. You're such a liar!" Ryu snapped her fingers in front of Yuki's face. "I'm taller than you and I look older than you. What makes you think that you're 18 years old?"

"Don't you dare snap your fingers at me!" Yuki's eye twitched. "I'm really 18 and you just indirectly insulted me."

"Aaahhh, Yuki-chan, you shouldn't argue with her." Sakura placed her hands in front of her chest and made calming gestures.

"Who cares if I insulted you? Do you know who I am?" Ryu stopped walking and faced Team 7. She puffed out her bosom and stood in an arrogant manner. She smirked haughtily.

'_Arrggghh… She reminds me of Sasuke-teme!' _Naruto clenched his teeth in a frustrated manner.

"I am Ryu Fujisaki, the Proud Princess of the great Fujisaki Clan. You lot are only simple servants who lives alongside poverty. I am much superior to all of you and that is a fact."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _'She just called me a servant. An Uchiha doesn't serve anyone! And I do not live alongside poverty. I'm an Uchiha and I'm very rich.'_

'_Did she just call me _servant? _She's so fucking going down! I don't care if she's a goddamn princess of that stupid clan. I'm the princess of the Kura Clan, the most prestigious clan in the whole world!' _Yuki calmed down a bit then did something unexpected.

She punched Ryu on the stomach.

"Yuki, what the hell are you doing?!" Kakashi pulled her away from the now kneeling Ryu by waist. "We're supposed to protect her from danger, not give her danger."

"I am not allowing her to insult me and my team! She may come from a prestigious clan but I'm much more significant than her!" She screamed and fought in the silver-haired man's arms.

"You bitch! You just punched me!" Ryu held her stomach gently and glared at the blonde girl.

"As if I care, whore!"

"Why you little slut!"

"I bet you just move from one dick to another!"

"At least I don't showcase my pussy unlike you!"

Yuki and Ryu's argument continued with the former in Kakashi's arms and the latter in Rikuo's arms. Sakura blushed at the vulgar words the two girls were saying. Naruto and Sasuke stayed at the sidelines near Sakura in case she suddenly faints. Naruto was already used to the words they were saying. It was explained to him by Jiraiya when they were travelling and training. Sasuke just kept an impassive face.

"You know, Teme, never piss Yuki-chan off." Naruto elbowed him.

"You too, Dobe." Sasuke elbowed him back.

* * *

In the deep foliage near Team 7 and their clients, a pair of ninjas watched as the team interacted.

"You know, I think we shouldn't ambush them." A ninja with shaggy indigo hair said to his companion who has shaggy brown hair.

"You're such a baby. If you want to eat, we need to get money. Since we're Oto nins, no one would accept us which means we can't work. Stealing is the only solution. We're looking at Konoha nins and the heir to the Fujisaki Clan. Surely, they would have money. We need Ryo, dude or else, we'll die."

"I don't want to die, brother!" The ninja with the indigo hair whined while pulling the other ninja's arm.

"That's why we're ambushing them, you dimwit!" The one with the shaggy brown hair pulled his arm away. "Let's go while they're distracted!"

And with that, they disappeared from the foliage.

* * *

And done! So, this chapter's quite short. Sorry! About the last chapter, Yuki has a Kusanagi. Okay, let me clarify this. Orochimaru made two Kusanagis; one for Yuki and one for Sasuke. Yuki's Kusanagi is different from Sasuke's. Sasuke's Kusanagi lets his Chidori flow in it. Yuki's Kusanagi however is a different case. It lets Yuki's _special _chakra flow through it. That will be explained in the next chapters. Evaluation: Ryu's a bitch. Fuck yeah! Yeah, the Kura Clan is Yuki's clan; further explained in the further chapters. **Next chapter: Chapter 5: Team 7: Ambush! Oto Nins Attack! **Expect in the next chapter, Oto nins (duh!), some humor, and definitely a short fight scene (which is gonna suck). Also, not much narration but a lot of conversations. Don't miss it! Read and Review! :3


	6. Team 7: Ambush! Oto Nins Attack!

Yo, minna-san! Miwaku is in the house! Oh yeah! Last chapter was kinda like whoa, huh? That is why this story is Rated T. It might become Rated M but I don't want to explain lemons and sexual stuff and yeah so it remains T. So, I have a problem. I need to update my flash player but it always stop at 47% installation. It's so frustrating! Oh, and can you give me some websites where I can download free anime episodes? Thanks a lot! Now, let's get on with the story!

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was utterly pissed. All he wanted was to shut his loud, obnoxious "teammate's" mouth but noooo, Kami-sama didn't even give him a spare glance or even the tiniest mercy. Once more, he didn't expect that a certain blonde with blue eyes would be the one to pull him, Sasuke Uchiha, to Konoha.

Miwaku: Listen up! This is serious! I need tips on writing a story.

Shikamaru: What the hell is this? Man, this is so troublesome.

Miwaku: Shikamaru?! What the hell are you doing here?

Shikamaru: Jiraiya told me that I needed to be here and here I am. How troublesome.

Miwaku: That good for nothing old pervert!

Shikamaru: So I just have to say this? Troublesome but fine. Miwaku-chan does not own Naruto characters or some parts of this story.

Miwaku: Start the story now!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5: Team 7: Ambush! Oto Nins Attack!~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Wait! So, it's true that Yuki-san is already 18 years old?" Rikuo asked.

"It's true. She just has height problems." Sakura answered then sighed in relief that the argument is over.

Ryu and Yuki got tired after screaming profanities at each other. Sakura explained that Yuki's age is really 18 years old and after a short debate, the Fujisaki twins finally believed her. Currently, the two girls were sitting under a tree and rested. Kakashi told everyone that they should rest for a while and then continue.

"Not that I care or anything but, are you a virgin?" Ryu took a lot of courage to ask that question. She was shocked that Yuki was able to keep up with their sort-of-sexual conversation. She got curious on why did she knew a lot about sex.

"I'm not a virgin." Yuki replied in a tired tone. Her throat hurt after that screaming contest she had with Ryu.

"Really?! You're not a virgin anymore?!" Naruto excitedly asked.

"Nope." She raised her eyebrows at his cheerfulness. "Why are you so jolly?"

"I'm just curious and shocked, that's all." He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.

"I'm surprised though." Ryu finally said.

"Oh? And why is that surprising, Ryu-_san?" _The blonde girl narrowed her blue eyes at Ryu's statement.

"Who would want to have sex with you? I bet you're _small." _The black-haired girl smirked at her.

"Oh, dear." Kakashi sighed and told Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to back off.

"Excuse me, _Ryu-san, _but I'm quite _flexible." _Yuki retorted hotly then smirked. "However, at your case, you might need a log so that yours would open."

Ryu gasped at her. "How dare you say that! I had sex with men who have big cocks countless times!"

"Puh-lease." The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Maybe your definition of big is the size of a twig."

And their argument started again though they're not shouting anymore.

"Wow! Yuki-chan's knowledge about dicks is quite large." Naruto told his two teammates.

"Naruto, shut up! It's not funny!" Sakura covered her now red face with her hands.

"I kinda expected it since she lived with Kakashi half her life." Sasuke said monotonously.

"You're right about that, Teme!"

"And what does that supposed to mean, Sasuke?" Kakashi added behind his Icha Icha Paradise Book.

Suddenly, a pair of Oto nins appeared out-of-nowhere and took hold of Rikuo, who was the closest to them. The one with the shaggy indigo hair placed a kunai on Rikuo's throat while the other Oto ninja smirked at them.

"Surrender or else, your friend gets a missing head."

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi prepared a fighting stance in front of Yuki and Ryu who were still fighting. That made them sweatdrop.

"Ummm, Yuki-chan, there are Oto nins in front of us so stop arguing with Ryu-san." Sakura told Yuki.

"And they took Rikuo as hostage." Naruto added.

""Say what?!"" The two girls shouted. They stopped their arguing and looked at the Oto nins who were still smirking.

"Well, what are you gonna do, huh?" The shaggy brown-haired ninja taunted.

"Fight you, of course!" Naruto shouted with determination.

"We're not fighting them!" Yuki said seriously. She was now in what Team 7 would call, "Captain Mode".

"Then, what are we gonna do?" Sasuke questioned her.

""Nothing."" Ryu and Yuki replied together.

""Say what?!"" The blonde-haired boy and the pink-haired girl exclaimed.

"Let them wait. We're not yet finished." Ryu shrugged as if that was obvious.

"Yuki, Ryu-san, Rikuo is in trouble and a kunai is on his throat. We need to save him." Kakashi retorted.

""So?"" The girls asked again.

Everyone just sweatdropped at them.

"Fine! Within 3 seconds, if you don't surrender, we'll decapitate him." The Oto nin with indigo hair shouted.

"Shit! Yuki-chan!" Naruto turned around and saw Ryu and Yuki in their argument.

"Are you saying that the doggy-style position is much pleasurable than the usual position?" Yuki's eye twitched.

"Yes, it is, stupid! Haven't you done that position?" Ryu rolled her eyes in anger.

"Of course, I have!" The blonde girl then thought about something before continuing, "Have you tried the 69 position?"

"69 position? What's that?" The Fujisaki heir was genuinely curious.

"Hey! I know that position!" Naruto suddenly said.

"What the hell?" Sakura's head was spinning from all the sexual information she was hearing.

"I also know that!" The Oto nin with the shaggy brown hair also stated.

"Wait, brother! We need to count to 3!" The other Oto nin said.

"Oh, right!" He then shouted, "1…"

"Shit! They're counting already!" Kakashi took out a kunai and held it. Yuki told them to not fight them and since she's mission leader, they needed to follow her. The kunai was just in case.

"2…"

Yuki approached Sasuke after explaining to Ryu about the 69 position. She left her to contemplate about it. When she reached Sasuke, she told him, "Sasuke, lend me your Kusanagi, quick!"

Sasuke raised a brow at this. He knew that Yuki approached him but he was surprised that she told him to give her his katana. Then, realization dawned at him. Yuki smirked at him and he smirked back. He stealthily took his Kusanagi out of its sheath and gave it to Yuki.

"3! Kill him now, dude!" The Oto nin with brown hair ordered.

Before the ninja pressed the kunai at Rikuo's throat, his hand (that was holding the kunai) suddenly disappeared. Literally.

Rikuo felt sick but he ran away from the Oto nin. He was glad that the ninja's grip on him loosened. He then stayed beside his sister, who was still looking at the sky, thinking.

"What the hell happened to your hand, dude?" The brown-haired Oto nin asked his partner.

"I don't know, brother but I can't feel any pain at all." He replied and looked at his hand-less arm that was overflowing with blood.

"Looking for this?" Yuki asked, holding a bleeding hand in her…hand. She was in front of her team and she had a smirk on her face. "You can't feel any pain because your mind is still shocked and the pain hasn't registered in your mind. But, in reality, your body is screaming agony."

Naruto's jaw dropped then grinned. Kakashi smirked at Yuki and she smirked back. Sakura covered her nose because the odor of blood was too strong. Sasuke kept his calm façade.

"Way to go, Yuki-chan!" Sakura's muffled voice told her.

"She's strong, brother!" The injured Oto nin shouted.

"Now, I'm gonna kill you because of two reasons." Yuki started to walk towards the two Oto nins. She flicked Sasuke's katana to her side to remove the small blood on it. "One: Because you just attempted to kill my client and that is bad news. And two: Because you're Oto nins and I have a grudge against people with musical notes on their hitai-ite."

The enemy ninjas hugged themselves and shook in fear. They saw the look of bloodlust in Yuki's eyes. Her eyes turned into cold blue and her lips were in a thin snarl.

"Die, Oto nins!" Yuki screamed and in one swift move of her arm, Sasuke's katana sliced the two Oto nins' head of their shoulders. The heads dropped on the forest floor with a low thud and the eyes were wide open. The pupils were already gone to the back.

The blonde girl flicked the katana again to remove the blood. She turned around to her team and gave them a smile and wink. "They're gone and we already rested. Let's move out. Naruto, seal the heads inside an empty scroll and keep it safe. Sakura, tend to the Fujisaki twins if they're too surprised. Sasuke, thanks for your Kusanagi. Kakashi, uuhhh, read your book, I guess." And Team 7 did what they were told.

Rikuo was beyond shocked and scared. He saw everything that happened. And the look that Yuki gave the two enemy ninjas just gave him chills in his spine. He had never seen anyone – much less a girl – give that kind of look. He was surprised that Naruto cheered her on and even smiled. He had no idea what Yuki meant with her grudge against people with musical notes on their hitai-ite. _'Must be a super bad grudge if Yuki-san is willing to kill them without breaking into cold sweat.'_

"I might want to try that 69 position. It looks like fun." Ryu finally said, totally unaware of what just happened.

"Thank you for saving me, Yuki-san!" Rikuo bowed down in respect in front of Yuki.

"Huh? What happened?"

"That was nothing, Rikuo-san. Yuki-chan dealt with worse enemies." Sakura shrugged.

"Yuki-chan is after all ANBU Captain. She killed a lot of people before." Naruto stated with his signature foxy grin.

"ANBU Captain? What's that?" Ryu asked again. Everyone was ignoring her and she didn't like it.

"It's the second highest shinobi rank a ninja could receive; first is Hokage." Kakashi explained in a bored tone.

"Wow! Awesome!" Rikuo gushed excitedly.

"I've been ANBU Captain since I was 8 years old. It's not much of a deal." Yuki humbly said.

"Are you kidding?! That means you're only one step closer to being Hokage!" The male Fujisaki already had stars on his eyes, metaphorically.

That depressed Naruto, big time. "It's so depressing…" He said dejectedly.

"What's wrong with you now, Whisker-boy?" Ryu raised an eyebrow at him.

"His dream is to be Hokage and he might lose his chance to Yuki-chan. He is after all an ANBU." The pink-haired medic shook her head, feeling sympathetic to her blonde male teammate.

"Yuki, should we head out?" Sasuke questioned Yuki, who was telling Naruto that he will become Hokage someday.

"Yeah, let's go. Rikuo-san-" Yuki was cut off when Rikuo suddenly raised his hand.

"Call me Riku, everyone. There's no need for all of you to call me Rikuo."

"Sure, Riku. Anyway, as I was saying, there are no mental problems with what we saw earlier, correct?"

"Why would there be mental problems?" Ryu jutted her hip at one side.

"Because I just sliced two heads off their bodies." Yuki answered her.

"Oh, ok. No problems here."

And with that, they continued their journey towards the Fujisaki Compound. Yuki stayed in front as usual with Kakashi beside her. Sasuke stayed behind with Sakura and lastly, Naruto was beside Rikuo. He talked to him about all kinds of ramen and Rikuo was surprisingly intrigued with it.

"You mean, you haven't eaten ramen before?!" Naruto practically shouted at him.

"Shut up!" Ryu smacked him on the head. "Ramen is not nutritious so my clan doesn't feed us that. We need to maintain perfectly fit bodies so that many people would adore us."

'_Perfectly fit bodies, huh? Their clan is really weird.' _Sakura thought and giggled silently. Sasuke just raised a brow at his sister's act.

"But ramen is good! How can you not eat ramen?!" Naruto whined at Rikuo.

"If we could find a restaurant here, maybe I could try it." Rikuo was kinda getting uncomfortable with Naruto's whines. But he was truly excited to find out what ramen really tastes like.

"Rikuo, you shouldn't eat ramen! It will make you fat and being fat is against the clan rules." Ryu reprimanded him.

"I could just order a bowl or two." He assured her.

"Kakashi, this is gonna be one long month." Yuki commented.

He looked away from his Icha Icha Paradise Book to stare down at Yuki. He knew that it irritated her that he's so much taller He noticed that her eyebrows kept twitching meaning she's really pissed. "Why don't you just relax and enjoy the mission?"

Yuki sighed then let a small smile tug at her lips. "Team 7 always knows how to cheer me up."

"Did you regret being at Team 7 years ago?"

She closed her eyes then opened them again to look up at the jounin. Momentarily, she damned her height. She gave him a cheeky smile and said, "I never had any regrets being a Team 7 member even though I started as a substitute."

"That's the Yuki I know. Now just have fun in this mission since Naruto wants his first Team 7 S-Rank Mission memorable." Kakashi returned to his book then chuckled under his breath.

"And that's the Kakashi I know. Reading Grandfather Jiraiya's books then giggling like a schoolgirl after reading a sex scene." Yuki then pushed him gently then ran forward.

"How the heck did you know that?" The silver-haired jounin calmly asked.

"Because I've read that book already and the newest published one. Grandfather Jiraiya gave me his manuscript." She stuck her tongue out playfully and ran to Sasuke and Sakura's part.

"Yuki, you better not spoil me. I intend to save money to buy that book." Kakashi narrowed his eye at her.

"What book?" Naruto butted in the conversation.

"Remember, Naruto, that Grandfather Jiraiya gave me the manuscript of his newest book?" The blonde girl grinned innocently at Kakashi.

"You read Icha Icha Paradise? But that's porn, right?" Ryu asked them.

"""Icha Icha Paradise is not porn! It is only a highly-adult-themed literature!""" Naruto, Yuki, and Kakashi defended.

"Since when did you three didn't think of Icha Icha Paradise as porn?" Sasuke impassively stated.

"Well, it's kinda like porn but it has a story and romance, drama, and stuff!" Naruto huffed out.

"I'm not having this talk anymore." Ryu finally stated.

They fell into silence once more with occasional giggling from Kakashi behind his mask, slight humming from Sakura, exaggerated shouts from Naruto, sighs from Sasuke, growls from Yuki and Ryu, and awkward laughs from Rikuo.

Yup, it's gonna be one long month…

'_I should've bought the new Icha Icha Paradise Book. This volume is gonna be finished soon.' _Kakashi sighed, slightly depressed.

* * *

Woohoo! Now, the reason why Yuki became ANBU Captain when she was 8 years old involves the Uchiha Clan Massacre and of course, Itachi. Ermergerd! Spoiled you already! You'll learn about Yuki soon enough that's why I kept updating. We're poor and we don't have internet every day. We need to pay and then register it to use internet. So, there. I'm only 13 years old, people. I'm in high school (at a university-affiliated one. Sweet!) and my mother has gallstones and my father is retired and yeah. **Next chapter: Chapter 6: Team 7: An Awkward Situation**. Expect in the next chapter: a knocked-out bitch (oh yeah), some SasuOC moments, and perverted minds of Team 7. Boom! Don't miss it! Read and Review! :3


	7. Team 7: An Awkward Situation

Yo, minna-san! My name is none other than Miwaku. So in current time, being in the Philippines means it's summer and that means it's so hot that I need to use every ounce of energy I have just to go to my room, plug in my laptop, and type this chapter. While typing this, I'm all alone in the house with my cat beside me and my 4 dogs outside. So fun… (Note my sarcasm, people!) Anyway, let's get on with the story!

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was utterly pissed. All he wanted was to shut his loud, obnoxious "teammate's" mouth but noooo, Kami-sama didn't even give him a spare glance or even the tiniest mercy. Once more, he didn't expect that a certain blonde with blue eyes would be the one to pull him, Sasuke Uchiha, to Konoha.

Miwaku: I think I'm starting to give up on gaining those tips.

Ino: You think Jiraiya would give you tips?

Miwaku: A mere person such as me could dream.

Ino: To make you feel better, LET'S GO SHOPPING!

Miwaku: I have nothing to do anyway.

Ino: Miwaku-chan does not own Naruto characters or some parts of this story.

Miwaku: Start the story now!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 6: Team 7: An Awkward Situation~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A few days have passed after Team 7 and the Fujisaki twins encountered the two Oto nins. Yuki became cautious because there might be some more enemies after them. They are, after all, escorting the heir to the most prestigious non-shinobi clan in the world.

Ryu would complain a lot of having her feet hurting due to the constant walks, making them rest more than necessary. Rikuo would apologize profusely in behalf of his sister. Naruto suggested that Ryu should change her high-heels with something more practical like flip-flops. She just slapped him and said that she would look like a tramp and poor and many others.

Sakura – getting fed up with her client's continuous barrage of complaints – hit her head, knocking her unconscious. Rikuo freaked out and kept shaking his sister so that she could wake up but Yuki just calmed him down by saying:

"Don't worry, Riku. She's just unconscious for a few hours. We were getting annoyed with her voice so it would be best if she stayed like that. Don't tell me you're not getting irritated?"

"Ummm, no because I'm already used to it." He replied meekly.

"Who's going to carry her then?" Naruto asked. "And don't even suggest that we put her in a scroll, Yuki-chan." He said immediately when he saw the evil glint in her blue eyes.

"Whatever do you mean, Naruto? I would _never _suggest something like _that._" Yuki innocently stated.

"You know, I might agree with Yuki with this. Her fangirl attitude is really annoying me." Sasuke added his two cents.

"Every fangirl annoys you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's because it's true."

"I'll carry her for my apology." Rikuo suggested and hoisted her sister on his back.

"We can't do that since she's our client, we're supposed to do the work even though we don't like her." Yuki told him.

"No, it's fine and as your client, I suggest that I carry my twin sister." The male Fujisaki insisted and Team 7 finally relented.

* * *

Hours passed and sunset already started. Kakashi told them to rest and set up camp. Rikuo laid his sister down under a tree and helped with the tents with Kakashi. This was already a routine for Team 7 since they've been to a lot of team missions before. Kakashi would set up the tents; Sasuke and Naruto would look for food; Sakura would cook the food; and Yuki would sometimes talk to the client or help Sakura with the cooking.

Rikuo finished his and Ryu's tent and rolled the sleeping bag. He carried Ryu to the bag, tucked her, and let her sleep. He would sit beside her and wait for dinner to start.

Kakashi sat by the fire, reading his book, and watched the curry that Sakura was cooking. Sakura and Yuki talked about girl stuff while Naruto and Sasuke just kept quiet, very unusual for Naruto.

"Why are you so quiet, Naruto?" Kakashi asked from behind his Icha Icha Paradise.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Naruto whined, ruffling his blonde hair.

Yuki looked at him curiously then just smiled. "Let's talk about memories then."

"Memories?" Sakura repeated.

"Hmmm, I remember the time when I accidentally peeped at Sakura and Yuki while they were taking a bath at a river." Naruto saw two pairs of eyes glaring holes at him. He just laughed nervously.

"I remember that. Kakashi was reading his book while the dobe and I found out that the water canteens were empty." Sasuke uttered.

"That was a damn memory." The pink-haired girl said angrily.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A YEAR AND A FEW MONTHS AFTER SASUKE RETURNED**

** Team 7 was on their way back to Konoha after completing their mission. Let's just say that it was **_**very **_**dirty that Sakura and Yuki announced that they stop for a while and let them take a bath. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were forced to stay at the campsite and were told that if they ever peek at them, there would be consequences.**

"**Jeez, Sasuke-teme, your sister is so scary and add Yuki-chan to the equation, it's worse!" Naruto complained.**

"**They're women, Naruto. We men would never understand them. They're just too complicated." Kakashi said and this just ticked the blonde more.**

"**I know they're complicated but are they even allowed threaten us?!"**

"**Dobe, looks like our water canteens are empty." Sasuke announced behind him.**

"**Oh, well then, I'll just go to the river where Yuki-chan and Sakura-chan are." Naruto took the canteens and he was already walking to the general direction where the two girls were. He momentarily forgot that he wasn't allowed to go to the river while there were two females bathing there.**

"**That's a bad idea, Naruto!" Kakashi cried out but he was ignored since Naruto was too far from hearing range.**

"**His pain, I guess." Sasuke shrugged.**

** Firstly, there were two feminine shrieks and then two loud punching sounds. After that, two cracks were heard. Lastly, Naruto landed at the campsite with two broken cheekbones and possibly, a broken leg.**

""**We tried to warn you."" Kakashi and Sasuke said simultaneously, not bothering to help him.**

"**Geez, you guys are the greatest. Why are you my best friend again?" Naruto's muffled voice asked Sasuke.**

"**I don't know. Maybe because we're abnormal and crazy?"**

"**No doubt about there." Kakashi chuckled.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"You know, my cheeks hurt like hell for two weeks!" Naruto shouted.

"You seriously remembered _that?" _Yuki raised a fine brow at him.

"It was the first thing that popped in mind." He defended himself. "And for the record, I didn't see anything."

"Just tell yourself that, Naruto." Kakashi flicked a page from his book.

"Riku-san, dinner's ready!" Sakura declared.

There was no answer.

"That's weird. Why isn't he answering?" Yuki wondered out loud.

Naruto walked over to the Fujisaki twins' tent and saw Rikuo curled up on Ryu's sleeping bag.

"He's already asleep, that's why." He said and walked over Sakura's bag and took out a blanket. He then placed it on Rikuo's body to keep him warm.

It was alright for Sakura. Team 7 always borrowed her things because Yuki said that her things would be the most sanitary and cleanest from all of them. Kakashi said nothing but he agreed nonetheless. Sasuke was clean but he didn't like sharing. Yuki also didn't like sharing. Naruto was the dirtiest among them and he didn't deny it.

The blonde Jinchuuriki returned and with a loud "Itadakimasu" from everyone, they started eating the curry. Kakashi would turn his back to them and hastily eat his food before returning to his book.

"Seriously, Kakashi-sensei, don't you get indigestion by doing that?" Sakura asked indignantly.

"You should ask Naruto that. How does he not get indigestion by eating more than 20 bowls of ramen in one meal?" Yuki joked.

Sakura just sighed and continued with her meal. Naruto kept asking for seconds but she just told him to leave some for Ryu and Rikuo for breakfast. Sasuke looked at Yuki and saw her rolling her shoulders. She caught him staring at her then smiled embarrassingly.

He just shook his head in amusement and continued with his meal. Yuki, meanwhile, just sighed and continued rolling her shoulders. It was that time where her shoulders would become stiff and would need to be massaged by sparks of Chidori. Usually, Kakashi would do it for her but after Sasuke learned to control his Chidori, he offered that he would do it for her. She was grateful for that.

'_Not to mention, kind of sweet of him. Stupid butterflies in my stomach; always fluttering in there.'_

"Yuki, let's go." Sasuke told her and offered his hand.

She just rolled her eyes and laughed, gaining their teammates' attention. "We're just going to somewhere. Keep an eye on the clients." She said to them.

"What are you two gonna do? Not make-out, right?" Naruto teased, earning a smack from Sasuke.

"Dobe, that's not gonna happen."

"Well, there's always a possibility."

"Naruto, do you always think of perverted thoughts?" Sakura reprimanded him.

"I was trained by Kakashi-sensei and Pervy Sage. I guess their attitudes rubbed off on me." He shrugged carelessly.

"…Point taken."

"Anyway, we'll be on our way. We'll return in a while." Yuki concluded and then, she and Sasuke were walking towards a clearing.

Sasuke was always excited when he would massage Yuki's shoulders. That was the only time when he could hear beautiful sounds that the blonde girl would make while he massages her. It was music to his ears and he always loved hearing them. God, it made him sound like a pervert.

"_Look, Outer Sasuke, just admit that you're a pervert. It's much easier. You – I mean we – like Yuki Kura. She's beautiful, just saved your ass from being killed by the council, and I bet she also likes us. We're irresistible, dude. We're Uchihas and girls love us." _Inner Sasuke explained to him.

'_Just shut up, you bastard. I don't need to listen to you.' _Sasuke mentally shouted at him.

"_By calling me, your subconscious, a bastard means that you're calling yourself a bastard which is 100% true."_

'_I told you to shut up so shut up!' _And his inner battle was finished.

Yuki observed him from his side with a raised eyebrow. He was constantly changing facial expressions, which she could tell. She figured he was talking to his Inner Sasuke. He told her about him once when they were still young.

"**Yuki, somebody is talking to me in my head that kind of looks like me and he always says bad things about me. Am I bad?" **She mentally chuckled at the memory. When Sasuke was still a little kid, he would always go to her if he had problems and talk to her about it using his innocent voice. Normally, he would go to Itachi but he was always busy so she was the only one left.

'_God, I miss the sweet, little, innocent Sasuke.' _She smiled nostalgically.

Yuki and Sasuke reached the clearing. It was a grassy field with big rocks here and there. They picked one rock and Sasuke sat on it. Yuki followed him and sat on his lap.

The Uchiha kept his senses in check. He won't let lust take over him. He was quite surprised that he could keep his hands to himself. He was still human (a male specifically) that has hormones. He shook his head slightly and placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. He channeled a few of his chakra and small sparks of Chidori appeared at the tips of his fingers. He then started his massage.

Yuki leaned at Sasuke's chest and relaxed. She really needed the massage. Since she was short ("Damn it!" Yuki called from out-of-nowhere), her head only reached under Sasuke's chin and she was seated on his lap for the matter. Unconsciously, Sasuke put his chin on her head and also relaxed. He continued his ministrations.

Now, Yuki would start making the sounds. She would purr and mewl like a cat. For some odd reason, she resembled a cat. Naruto once teased her that she was the jinchuuriki for the Nibi. She just smiled at him and flicked him on the forehead. He was taken aback and crashed at a wooden fence. The owner just sighed and went to his garden shed for the needed materials.

"Yuki, your muscles are so tight. What the hell?" Sasuke growled out.

"It's not my fault. It's been a while since anyone did this to me." Yuki moaned out. Sasuke just hit a tight spot.

Said boy meanwhile, just kept going and tried to not get a hard on. Yuki might found out and he was gonna die out of embarrassment. Her moans and purrs continued and he just kept growling so that Yuki would think that he was having a hard time with the massaging.

* * *

In the nearby trees and bushes, three shinobi named Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake were listening to the sounds Yuki and Sasuke were making. Sakura was blushing like mad to all the dirty things that came to her head. She didn't think that Yuki and Sasuke would do _that. _But then, somewhere far from her mind, she was kinda expecting it.

Kakashi just giggled silently. Too bad he couldn't take a picture. Firstly, because his camera automatically flashes when it's dark and secondly, because it's night which means automatic flashes and they were gonna be busted. He did throw a very small recorder somewhere close at them. They didn't notice it and he breathed out a sigh of relief at this.

'_Oh, sweet blackmail. You are always a shinobi's best friend.' _He thought with a smirk.

Naruto was busy making a peephole stealthily through the leaves of the bush he was hiding behind. His small notebook was opened and ready to be written on the juicy details. His pencil was sharpened and has a small chance of breaking.

Ever since he trained with Jiraiya for almost 3 years, the Sannin's regular activities (i.e. always having a prepared notebook and pencil; doing _researches_) was passed down to him. One time, he unconsciously made a deal with Jiraiya that made him want to cut his tongue. He told the Sannin that he would help him with his _research _and in return, Jiraiya would train him more often. The long, white-haired ninja grinned and accepted his deal.

But it was all worth it.

Presently, Naruto's name was now written under Jiraiya's name at the author part of Icha Icha Paradise. Jiraiya saw potential at the blonde boy's research details and asked him if he wanted to do research for him for Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto vehemently shook his head in disagreement but then, Jiraiya told him that he would give half of the sales of the book to him. The jinchuuriki agreed since he just imagined how much money he would receive which means more ramen at Ichiraku's.

Naruto finally made a successful peephole through the bushes. He could see Sasuke and Yuki but not really clearly because of the leaves and twigs that he couldn't remove. He made a signal to Kakashi with his hand and the jounin excitedly went near him. Sakura sighed quietly at the two's antics but she never left her place.

"What do you see, Naruto?" Kakashi whispered.

"Sasuke-teme is sitting on a rock or something and Yuki-chan's on his lap." He whispered back, writing down at his notebook. "I don't think they're having sex because Sasuke-teme's shorts are still on his body."

"But Yuki is wearing a skirt and Sasuke could just pull down the waistband of his shorts until his member comes out. Then he could thrust into Yuki with no problem at all." The silver-haired man retorted.

"Do you think that…Yuki-chan is _riding _Sasuke-teme?" Naruto's eyes widened at this and jammed his notebook with lots of words.

"It's a possibility."

"You two are just sick perverts." Sakura groaned from behind her hands. Her face was covered with her hands, you see.

Suddenly, a small scream came out from Yuki's mouth. Naruto bit his lip from cursing. He was still writing and the good part was already starting. Kakashi clenched his fists in excitement and Sakura just pulled her hair in frustration.

"Yuki, seriously, you're so tight." It was Sasuke's voice.

"And I'm telling you it's because it's been a long time since this happened to me!"

"Then you should've told me sooner and I could help you or something."

"Wow, the great Sasuke Uchiha is telling me that he could help me. You're getting really funny, Sas – aahhh, that's the spot!"

"God, this is so tiring!"

Naruto grinned like a maniac at his research masterpiece. Jiraiya would be proud of him; he could see it now. Sakura was as red as the tomatoes that Sasuke loves to eat. Sasuke, her stepbrother…

'_Shit! I don't think I could even look at him at the eye after this!' _She thought sadly.

'_Oh, Pervy Sage, you would totally love this!' _Naruto smiled with tears in his eyes.

'_I can't wait to see this at Jiraiya's newest book!' _Kakashi smirked and told himself to save some money.

Then, they saw Yuki and Sasuke standing up…with Sasuke's shorts up and Yuki's skirt not-even-the-slightest-rumpled.

* * *

The shoulder massage was finally finished. It took quite a lot of chakra from Sasuke. Yuki was smiling at him gratefully. He smirked back.

"You know, maybe you should become a professional massager." Yuki teased as she stretched. She was quite stiff after staying at her position on Sasuke's lap for too long.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied and also stretched.

CRACK!

Sasuke looked at the thing he just stepped on. It was a small recorder. His onyx eyes just narrowed.

Behind some bushes, a snap of a twig was heard.

In reflex, Yuki and Sasuke took out a bunch of kunai and threw them at the direction of the sound.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed as he came out of his hiding place. "Don't try to kill me!"

Kakashi jumped out of the way silently. Sakura also did that.

"What are you three doing here?" Yuki raised a brow at them.

"You spied on us, didn't you?" Sasuke said from behind Yuki.

"Spy?! What are you talking about, Teme?" Naruto laughed nervously. "We would never ever do that!"

"Stop lying. We found the recorder you just threw, Kakashi." The blonde girl flicked the broken device at Kakashi with too much force.

* * *

AFTER NARUTO, KAKASHI AND SAKURA EXPLAINED WHAT THEY WERE DOING BEHIND THE BUSHES

""You thought we were having sex?!"" Yuki and Sasuke shouted at them; very unusual for Sasuke.

"""Yeah…""" The three shinobi admitted.

"First of all: My shoulders are stiff." Yuki started to explain. "Second of all: Sasuke's Chidori helps relax my muscles. Third of all: He needs concentration because if he uses too much chakra, he might burn my muscles and tendons. We don't want that, do we?"

Three head shakes were the only answers.

"Now, do you understand _everything?_" Sasuke stressed the word "everything" in an exasperated tone.

"You could've explained it to us so that we won't make any conclusions." Naruto told them.

"Arrgghhh! I don't want to talk about this anymore!" Sakura shouted angrily. "Let's just go to bed, wake up in the morning, and this conversation is OVER!" She then went back to the camp, punched the shadow clones that Naruto made, and went to her tent to go to sleep.

"She's right." Sasuke followed after his sister with Kakashi behind him.

"So, you left the clients alone?" Yuki asked Naruto with a glint of evil in her eyes.

"Of course not!" Naruto defended himself. "I left some shadow clones there!"

"Good thing because if you didn't, well, you will be lucky that you can walk tomorrow." And then, the two blondes – one shivering and one smirking – also followed their teammates' actions and went to sleep.

Of course, Naruto left some shadow clones to protect the clients. He didn't want to receive the wrath of Yuki Kura.

* * *

Yes! It's longer than the last chapter! After the part where Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi explained why they were behind the bushes, I wanted to end the chapter shortly because I'm feeling like Jell-o. The heat is getting into me, you know. So, I know that these chapters are like fillers but all of these are important for the story. You know, I'm planning to make "Black and Yellow" a trilogy. Woohoo! Anyway, **Next chapter: Chapter 7: Team 7: Konoha Leaf Pendants**. Expect in the next chapter: A little about Yuki's personality, the bitch awakens (damn), and a distant friend. Don't miss it! Read and Review! :3


	8. Team 7: Konoha Leaf Pendants

Yo, minna-san! 8 chapters already? That includes the prologue. Did you guys read the latest Naruto Manga Chapter?! I'm like OMFG, you know! Kyaaahhhhh! I have nothing else to say this time except for one thing: Please listen to "Tonight" by Jessica Sanchez feat. Ne-Yo! The song's really likeable and catchy. So without further ado, let's get on with the story!

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was utterly pissed. All he wanted was to shut his loud, obnoxious "teammate's" mouth but noooo, Kami-sama didn't even give him a spare glance or even the tiniest mercy. Once more, he didn't expect that a certain blonde with blue eyes would be the one to pull him, Sasuke Uchiha, to Konoha.

Miwaku: …

…

…

Miwaku's Voicemail: Yo, this is Miwaku talking! So, currently, I'm in big trouble and need saving so that's why I can't talk to you. Actually, just enjoy this chapter. I do not own Naruto characters or some parts of this story. So, start the story now! By the way, leave your message after the beep.

*BEEP*

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 7: Team 7: Konoha Leaf Pendants~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Another few days have passed after the awkward situation that Yuki and Sasuke made by themselves. Sakura meant what she said about not talking about what happened. It's a good thing though or else, Ryu might make a bitch fit about it. So, after they ate breakfast, they were now on their way again.

Currently, Team 7 plus a complaining Ryu and apologizing Rikuo arrived at the gates of a village. Due to Ryu's constant babbling about not having pedicures or having a good bubble bath, Yuki declared that they will stay in an inn at the nearest village and stay there for 3 days only. Ryu just shouted a "Finally" and the other members of Team 7 just sighed and shook their heads in sympathy for their mission leader.

"At last, civilization! I'm getting tired of waking up beside trees and sleeping on the cold, hard soil!" Ryu shouted with stars in her eyes.

"We finally arrived, Sasuke-kun! The complaints will be over!" Sakura whined and tugged Sasuke's arm.

"The complaints will be over…for now…" Kakashi corrected.

"At least all of us can relax!" Naruto exclaimed with a foxy grin.

"Alright, guys, you just follow Kakashi and I's lead while we talk to the guards." Yuki pointed over her shoulder at the small cabin where the guard is.

"And no complaints or else, we'll leave this village _immediately._" The jounin added and glared at the female Fujisaki who opened her mouth to say something then closed it again when she saw the glare.

The guard (A.N: Which we will name Gardo for the sake of the story) looked up from his newest edition of the Konoha Weekly to look at the blonde and silver-haired ninjas approaching him. The blonde one looked familiar to him.

Then, it hit him…

"Yuki-sama, you're here!" He set aside the magazine at the table beside him and stood straight. He saluted at her by raising two fingers that are pressed together at his right temple.

Yuki smirked at him and saluted back with the same gesture.

""Yuki-sama?"" The Fujisaki twins chorused.

"That means Yuki was here in the past and gained the respect of the people living here." Sasuke explained to them.

"WHOA! IS THAT THE NEWEST EDITION OF THE KONOHA WEEKLY?!" Naruto cried out and ran past Yuki and Kakashi to get the magazine.

"Hold up! I'm not done reading that!" Gardo's gruff voice stooped him in his tracks.

"Naruto, get back here!" Sakura scolded the blonde boy and dragged him away from the cabin by ear. Naruto just whined and told Sakura to let him go.

"We would like to go inside the village, Gardo. Our clients need rest since we've been traveling for a few weeks already." Yuki said to Gardo with pure seriousness.

"Right! You can go in! You're always welcome here, Yuki-sama!"

"Thank you!" She smiled at him and bowed a little.

"No need to bow at me, Yuki-sama!" Gardo laughed a bit. "By the way, congratulations on being second place at the Top 10 Hottest Konoha Shinobi."

"What?! I'm second place?!" Yuki looked at him in disbelief.

"It's true, Yuki-chan!" Naruto told her from behind Gardo. He silently went behind him to look over his shoulder to read the magazine. "Damn, Sasuke-teme beats you again!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in response.

"You're only the number one because almost 90% of the female population of Konohagakure likes you!" Yuki pointed a finger at him and he just smirked smugly.

"Don't get too cocky, Sasuke-kun. There are still girls who doesn't like you and go fangirl-mode when seeing you." Sakura chuckled at her statement.

"Like Hinata-chan and Tenten!" Naruto grinned.

"Excuse me but what is the Konoha Weekly?" Rikuo meekly asked. He could feel the irritation that was seeping out of his sister's body. It was scaring him quite literally.

"We'll explain later after we get to the inn." Yuki replied with a small smile. The gates finally opened and all of them entered.

* * *

The village was a normal one. Children were playing all sorts of street games. The women were at cafés drinking coffee and talking about the latest gossip. Men were working hard here and there. Yup, it was normal. It was just like what the civilians in Konoha do. Not a care in the world since they trust their lives with shinobi who fought with danger.

Ryu eyed them with disgust. She had never seen what civilian people do (even though she, herself, is a civilian). She came from a wealthy clan. She never had the time to go outside to play with kids who roll on the floor laughing with their buddies. Nope, she was raised like a princess. A spoiled princess, that is.

Rikuo smiled at everyone who stared at him in wonder. He always wanted to try what civilians do every day. He grew up with his sister which means the royal treatment. He wondered though if Team 7 knew how to act like civilians.

Team 7 was pretty normal. Sasuke kept his eyes on the road while ignoring the stares – more like ogles - from the village girls. Yuki kept an air of confidence surrounding her as she walked. Naruto's the same with Yuki. Sakura shyly smiled at the people who smiled back at her though there were some men who kept a long look at her legs. Kakashi could care less since he was reading his book.

After passing a group of 7-year olds who were playing hopscotch, a sudden memory popped in Team 7's minds.

Kakashi chuckled before saying, "I remember our training game called "Deadly Hopscotch". That was funny, huh?"

"Don't remind me about that. It was really embarrassing, ok?" Sasuke had a very light tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Deadly Hopscotch?" Rikuo asked curiously.

"It was a training game." Yuki shrugged with a smirk.

"There were 7 boxes traced on the ground just like in the hopscotch game. The objective is to get to the last box first to win." Sakura explained.

"You have to fight your way to the last box and it's pretty deadly, I have to say. That's why we named it Deadly Hopscotch!" Naruto finished happily.

"It usually turns into sparring matches so we rarely use that training game." Kakashi added.

"Don't even get me started with the "Deadly Tag" training game. Now that's deadly!" Yuki laughed lightly at the memory of it.

"Deadly Tag?" Rikuo gulped loudly. Ryu just rolled her eyes at her twin brother's cowardice.

"Let's not talk about that, ok?" Sakura concluded the conversation.

Silence came. Then, Yuki stopped at a 3-storey building. It was the inn.

"This is the most extravagant inn in this village. Beware of the owner though; he has temper issues." The blonde girl warned her teammates and clients. "We never got along so let's just _not _destroy his precious inn while we're there. Naruto, get it?"

"Hey! Why am I the only one with the warning?"

"Sakura, you too." Kakashi said seriously.

"What?!"

"Well, at least I'm not alone!" Naruto smiled like a mad man.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura punched his stomach, momentarily stopping his breathing.

"Stop it, Naruto-san and Sakura-san!" Rikuo tried to calm them down.

"Just let them be, Riku!" Ryu huffed out.

"But nee-san-"

"SHUT UP, YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BRATS!"

Everyone paused at what they're doing. The double doors of the inn opened, revealing a man with white hair who was currently red in anger. A teenage boy was behind him with the same features as the angry man though he was sweatdropping and laughing nervously.

"Yashiro-san! Shiro-kun!" Yuki greeted cheerfully.

"Oh, well, if it isn't the blonde brat!"

"Otou-san!" The teenage boy cried out.

"Don't worry, Shiro-kun! I'm not afraid of him!" The blonde girl reassured.

"Who are they?" Ryu asked nobody in particular.

"I bet you're here for two rooms; one for your clients and one for your team." The white-haired man smirked. "Just don't destroy my inn, you twerps or I'll kick you out of this village."

"You know me too well, Yashiro-san!" Yuki smirked back. "Don't worry. I won't let them destroy the inn. It's too precious to be destroyed."

"Damn straight, it is!" Then, he walked back inside the inn to do the laundry. His wife would kill him if she finds out that the clothes that are supposed to be hanged on the clothesline were still dirty.

"Sorry about that, everybody." The teenage boy smiled. "My name is Shiro and that was my father, Yashiro. We're the owners of this inn."

"No, no, we're sorry about our earlier outbursts." Sakura bowed down in apology.

"It's fine. We're used to that." Shiro searched for something and took out a Konoha leaf-shaped pendant that shined against the light. "We're honored that you, Yuki-sama, would stay in this inn."

Yuki took out her own Konoha leaf-shaped pendant. "I trust that we'll get the services provided by the inn with no faults whatsoever."

"No promises but we'll do our best."

* * *

When Rikuo and Ryu arrived at their room, they immediately collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. Team 7 grinned at each other and left the room quietly. Naruto left two shadow clones at the room, of course. Their room was across the Fujisaki twins' room for safety precautions. Once they arrived at their own room, they also collapsed at the 5 beds in it; one for each of them.

"Finally!" Sakura groaned from her pillow.

"Peace and quiet." Kakashi smiled tiredly behind his mask.

"Not when the Dobe is here." Sasuke smirked in amusement.

"Shut up, Teme!" Naruto threw his pillow at him.

"Now, we can all relax and rest while the Fujisakis are asleep." Yuki curled up and prepared for sleep to take over her.

A knock was heard on their door and they all groaned in exasperation. Naruto was tempted to throw his pillow to the door while Sakura wanted to punch the one who was interrupting their rest and relaxation. Sasuke just sighed and went to open the door for his lazy teammates. He was greeted by a spiky, black-haired boy with dark blue eyes.

"Rikuo?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm, sorry for knocking at your door while you're all resting. I just wanted to talk to all of you since nee-san is asleep."

"Right, come on in then." The Uchiha opened the door wider to let him in.

Rikuo went inside while mumbling a "thank you". Team 7 looked at him with tired eyes. He felt sorry for them. It was a miracle that they even lasted weeks with Ryu. She was never a happy camper with people especially girls. Unless it's a hot boy or him – her brother.

"What do you want to talk about, Rikuo-san?" Kakashi asked politely. Even if he was tired, the mission always comes first; especially if you're in an escort mission.

"Well, I have a lot of questions that I want to ask you all because I've always admired shinobis." Team 7 saw the twinkle in his eyes when he mentioned the word "shinobi".

"Go on ahead, Riku!" Naruto urged him to continue.

"First of all: I realized that all of you wear hitai-ites except for Yuki-san. Why is that?"

"Oh, _that._" Yuki sat up straight to look at Rikuo who was now sitting on the end of her bed. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were also by her bed. "The reason is so that anyone who doesn't recognize me would think that I'm just a civilian."

"Now that I think about that, you _do _look like you're not a shinobi just by looking at you." Rikuo joked with a small grin.

"The other reason is for hygiene. The hitai-ite is made out of cloth and if I sweat, the odor would cling to the cloth. A stupid reason, I know but being raised by a medic nin and a person who doesn't even know how to do his _own_ laundry-" Yuki glared at Kakashi who just ruffled his hair. "-I became more aware about my hygiene than anyone else."

"You were raised by a medic nin? Really?" Rikuo excitedly bombarded her with questions.

"That's right! She's raised by Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure!" Naruto answered for Yuki.

"I was really shocked when I found out about that when we were Genin." Sakura laughed to herself.

"You think?!" Naruto yelled. "I travelled to all sorts of towns with Pervy Sage and Yuki-chan to train and master the Rasengan just to look for a blonde lady in her early fifties, uses a jutsu to hide her true face, announce that she's Yuki-chan's grandmother, and she's the next Hokage after the Old Man Hokage died in the hands of a pedophile bastard that Sasuke-teme left Konoha for his goddamn power!" He panted after his long sentence.

"…Should I make a comment out of that?" Rikuo asked, not really sure what just happened.

"…Just leave the Dobe alone. He's just emotionally traumatized." Sasuke explained to him.

"…Right…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Anyway, I have another question." Rikuo broke the silence. It was starting to become awkward. "And it's directed to you, Naruto-san." He looked at him with unsure eyes if he should ask the question or not.

"Huh?! Oh, yeah! Sure, go ahead, Riku!"

"Ummm, I've read the story about the Kyuubi in history books and there I found out about the demon being sealed to a newborn child." Team 7 flinched a bit but it was a good thing that Rikuo didn't see it. "I heard that he lives in Konoha and I kinda wanted to meet him because I truly admire him for sacrificing himself so that the Yondaime Hokage could see the Kyuubi in him. Even though that he was still a baby, I think that he was a real hero because he just saved the world for being destructed to bits."

Naruto looked down to his stomach where the seal was. Rikuo just indirectly told him that he looked at him as a hero, not a demon. That made him smile and break down into tears in one go. He didn't realize that tears were already falling from his face to his lap. A smile was still plastered on his face.

"So, here's the question, Naruto-san." Rikuo took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He looked at him with determined eyes. "Sakura-san mentioned the first day we met that Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, was your father. I didn't believe her at first because there were no records in history books that Namikaze-san had a child, not to mention, a wife. But when I looked at you closely, I could really see the resemblance you and Namikaze-san have. The hair and the eyes are dead giveaways."

Team 7 listened closely to Rikuo's question.

"Do you know who is the newborn baby whom the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in?"

Team 7 fell down comically. Naruto's mouth twitched. He didn't know if he should laugh at Rikuo or shout at him that he was that baby. Sakura and Sasuke sighed together. Kakashi silently laughed at himself. Yuki just giggled but nonetheless explained to him the truth.

"Riku, Naruto _is _the newborn baby whom the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in."

"Really?!" Rikuo jumped from his place and then placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders. The blonde boy was startled at the gesture. "I can't believe that I'm talking to a hero right now! This is a dream come true!"

Sakura stared at Rikuo in disbelief. Was he really _that _excited to meet the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi?

"_Apparently…" _Inner Sakura shook her head.

"Riku, you really wanted to meet me, the Kyuubi container?" Naruto gaped at Rikuo.

"Of course! You're a hero! I've never met a real hero before!"

"I don't know what to say…"

"Oh, by the way, Yuki-san!" Rikuo then hopped away from Naruto to Yuki's front. The blonde boy just stared at him, jaw dropped. "I remembered another question for you!"

Team 7 looked at him with incredulity. They just found out that Rikuo Fujisaki has a short-term memory span. He would talk about one topic then suddenly talks about another topic, completely forgetting the earlier topic.

Yuki snapped out of her reverie and smiled nervously at Rikuo. "What's your question?"

"I remembered that Shiro-san showed you Konoha leaf-shaped pendant that is similar to yours. Why does he have that?"

"You saw mine?" Yuki looked at him with a raised brow. "How did you see it? It's well hidden inside my kimono dress. Even though I showed it earlier, I made sure that no one saw it."

"Oh, well, I saw a glimmer at your neck one time while we were walking and I got curious so I looked closely then I saw it."

"You have sharp eyes, Riku-san!" Sakura praised him. "That pendant was really concealed inside Yuki-chan's dress. I think only skilled shinobi could see it."

He just smiled. "Thanks for the compliment."

"To answer your question, I give pendants like this-" She pointed at hers before continuing, "-to people that I trust completely. I have a lot of people whom I really trust but there are only few people that I _completely _trust."

"I don't get it. What's the difference?"

"In my shoes, trust has a very deep meaning. When I _really _trust a person, I couldn't count on him because I can feel that he would betray me someday. I could only trust him in a short time." She searched for something in her dress before taking out a Konoha leaf-shaped pendant with a thin, silver chain holding it. "When I _completely _trust that person, I could even trust him with my life and every other secret that I have. I have this sort-of "Trust Radar" that was named by Naruto for God-knows-why." Naruto just did his signature grin. "There's a part in my body that tells me if I could trust a person _really _or _completely_. I learned from my grandmother to trust my own instincts and that would take a lot of courage. My grandmother, being the gambler she is, taught me to gamble everything if I completely trust a person." _'And it's a pretty high price, too. It's like a life or death situation.' _

"…I'm sorry though but I can never understand what a shinobi feels." Rikuo smiled at Team 7 sadly. "I'm only a civilian. I never encountered battles with strong enemies before. I also never got into a life or death situation. I lived the life of royalty. I could only trust my bodyguards to protect me when an enemy attacks me."

"But Riku, you trust your bodyguards; you trust _us?_" Yuki looked at him seriously. "You could never see what the future holds, Rikuo. Did you trust us because we were recommended to you that we could 100% protect you and your sister's lives? You would never know; maybe we could hold you hostage and ransom you to the Fujisaki Clan. We could just kill you within 3 seconds and throw you in a ditch and just abandon the mission. We also dislike Ryu. You might be shocked if we suddenly kill her in front of your eyes. _Why trust us?_"

The other members of Team 7 widened their eyes at their mission leader. They were shocked-stiff. They had no idea that trust was really important for their Yuki. Unconsciously, they held the Konoha Leaf Pendants they have beneath their clothes.

Rikuo just smiled again. "I have no answer for your question. _I_ _just trust you all. _I knew from the very start that I met all of you; I can let you take care of my life and my sister's too. I guess you could say that I _completely _trust you all though I have no pendant to give you. Maybe, I have a Trust Radar in me. You know what, remove the maybe. I _do _have a Trust Radar in me and my radar tells me that I can completely trust you, Team 7."

Yuki gasped lightly at him then smiled back. She stretched the arm with the hand that was holding the Konoha leaf-shaped pendant to Rikuo. He also gasped and just stared at the necklace in shock. He snapped out of his trance and took it gingerly. He lightly traced the pendant with his fingers. He then clasped it on his neck. It glowed a bit with bluish-scarlet-ish chakra then the chakra disappeared.

"You _completely _trust me?" Rikuo asked incredulously.

"Yeah because my Trust Radar says so." Yuki smiled and laughed.

Sasuke mentally smiled. He felt proud that Yuki completely trusted him even with her life. The pendant was the physical thing that told him that Yuki trusts him completely. He could even feel her trust flowing through his veins; if that was possible. That even made him like her more.

"I assume that everyone here has the same pendant, too?" Rikuo questioned them.

"Believe it! See!" Naruto opened his jacket to reveal the Konoha Leaf Pendant and the Shodai's necklace that Tsunade gave to him back when he was still a Genin.

"Thank you, everyone for talking to me! I'm going to sleep now! It's quite late already!" The male Fujisaki looked at the window to see the sky already dark with a few stars twinkling.

"Good night, Riku!" Yuki said and lied on her bed to sleep, too.

""Good night, everyone!"" Naruto and Sakura chorused.

Kakashi said his good night and Sasuke just muttered his.

Team 7 slept peacefully. Now, as Yuki had said: "You could never see what the future holds." Well, they were not expecting that a demon would be talking to them the next day.

* * *

THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY LONG! Like seriously! So, you found out that Yuki takes trust seriously. Well, it's because. Hehehe… I freakin' typed this chapter at 12:00 midnight while listening to Sket Dance songs. Do you watch that anime? You should because it's a really great anime. The "S-Rank Mission: Escort Ryu And Rikuo Fujisaki Arc" is halfway close to being finished! Woohoo! Let's go find out what the next chapter is. **Next chapter: Chapter 8: Yuki And Kyuubi: A Heated Argument**. Damn, I gave away who the demon is. Awwww… Well, he IS the only demon in there. Or is he? Maybe? Maybe not? Who knows? But I know! XD Expect in the next chapter: Yuki vs. Kyuubi and an argument. LOLness. Don't miss it! Read and Review! :3


	9. Yuki And Kyuubi: A Heated Argument

Yo, minna-san! Miwaku here to present to you another chapter. I'm happy that someone reviewed and liked my story. THANKS! I'm worried though that no one is reviewing my story. I accept criticism, flames, suggestions, anything. I hope that everyone who reads this story at least likes it. Seriously, please review… I have nothing to say anymore except for one thing: Let's get on with the story!

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was utterly pissed. All he wanted was to shut his loud, obnoxious "teammate's" mouth but noooo, Kami-sama didn't even give him a spare glance or even the tiniest mercy. Once more, he didn't expect that a certain blonde with blue eyes would be the one to pull him, Sasuke Uchiha, to Konoha.

Naruto: Where's Miwaku-chan?!

Sakura: Apparently, she needed to rest for a couple of chapters because of Ino-pig's shopping spree.

Naruto: Awwww… That's too bad…

Sasuke: It's her fault anyway. Why did she even accept Ino's request?

Sakura: Who knows?

*poof appears Gamatatsu*

Gamatatsu: Miwaku-chan does not own Naruto characters or some parts of this story. Now, can I have some snacks?

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke: What?

Gamatatsu: Start the story now!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 8: Yuki And Kyuubi: A Heated Argument~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Have you ever had an enemy who has a friendship with your best friend? Have you ever experienced arguing with your enemy but you can't use physical force (i.e. punches, kicks, smacks, etc) because it might hurt your best friend; emotionally or physically?

Well then, there's one person who is like that.

Her name's Yuki Kura, the last of the Kura Clan and Tsunade's adopted granddaughter. And currently, her enemy's name is Kyuubi. You heard right. The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon who was sealed within Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage.

To keep you updated, Team 7 was having a small conversation while having breakfast when suddenly, the Kyuubi made a comment that really pissed off Yuki. You could conclude that Yuki is the girl, Kyuubi is the enemy of the girl, and Naruto is Yuki's best friend and Kyuubi's sort-of-friend.

How did the Kyuubi talk to Team 7, you ask? You see back in Konoha, one summer day, Jiraiya was examining Naruto's seal on his stomach. Yuki was currently with Naruto when Jiraiya suddenly asked the blonde boy to raise his black-orange jacket and undershirt. Then, for some reason, the seal began to glow a little. When the light disappeared, the Kyuubi can take over Naruto's body by using a soul-switching jutsu that wasn't really named.

To say that Yuki and Jiraiya were shocked was an understatement. They didn't know what happened but Yuki blamed Jiraiya for it. Well, not really surprising since he was the one who was touching the seal. He vehemently argued that he didn't do anything to the seal. Naruto just told them both that they should tell Tsunade about what happened.

The Godaime also blamed Jiraiya – who just sighed and took the blame since no one would listen to him explain – and just accepted the fact that Kyuubi can take over Naruto's body whenever he wants to.

Apparently, when the Kyuubi is in control, Naruto's eyes turn bloody red-orange with black slits, fangs form in his mouth, and his whisker marks become darker and longer. Also, his voice changes and replaced with the Kyuubi's voice. The Kyuubi couldn't summon his chakra and couldn't use any jutsus so he could only physically attack. So, basically, when he's in charge, he could only talk, physically assault anyone, and not really _that_ dangerous.

Naruto didn't like it whenever the Kyuubi takes over his body. His soul would be stuck in front of the huge gates where the demon is caged in and just stare at the soulless body of the Nine-Tailed Fox. He could hear what the Kyuubi would be telling his friends and get mad all over again since the demon would always make snide remarks. When he returns his body back, he would apologize profusely and blame the fox mentally.

Let's start in the beginning, shall we? So that, you could find out what really happened…

* * *

"WAKE UP, EVERYONE!"

Sakura's pink hair stood up in surprise after hearing her male teammate's obnoxiously loud voice that irritated her so much. She was having a nice dream of being in a world full of her favorite food, umeboshi. She kept eating and eating but she never got fat and never felt full that's why she kept eating and savored the deliciousness. That is until _his _voice destroyed it.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and glared at Naruto who kept shouting "Wake up, everyone" in a loud tone. He was never a morning person; even as a kid. He liked sleeping because it was one of the times where he could really feel peaceful and calm. He seldom experience dreams but if there were, it was mostly about memories where his parents are still alive and Yuki was still a child full of innocence. He liked that, very much.

Nightmares had yet to visit him. After finding out about the truth about the Uchiha Clan Massacre, he felt happiness bubble in his heart. It was foreign to him since he hasn't felt joy for a long time. He was grateful to Yuki for making him promise to hear his brother, Itachi, explain about the truth. If she didn't, his one and only family (in blood and relationship terms) would probably be buried in a cemetery.

Yuki's eye twitched in annoyance. She never liked being waken up; she drilled that in her butler's head one time when he made a mistake of shaking her awake. She also said that to everyone in Team 7 however, Naruto's skull was so thick that she didn't drill it further. Or maybe it was because she couldn't find where his brain was?

In any case, she threw away her covers and kicked him to the nearest wall with a chakra-enhanced leg. The wall didn't crack because it was made out of _really hard _stone that Yashiro had installed around his inn. Ever since his encounter with Yuki Kura, he used almost all of his money just to get the hardest stone in the whole world and renovated the building with it. Now, he won't have any problems seeing a destroyed wall or ceiling. But the door was a different story.

Naruto slid down from the wall slowly before plopping on the floor. His head felt like a rattle; it kept shaking and spinning and it was making him sick. And being hungry at the same time was not really helping his current situation.

Sakura sighed at this and just stood from her bed. She did a few hand signs and let her healing chakra flow from her hands to Naruto's head to stop his migraine. What a great wake-up call. _'Naruto, you're a baka!'_

"Sasuke, deactivate your Sharingan. You're wasting chakra." Kakashi chided the young Uchiha with a mild one-eye glare. Said boy just did that.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed after recovering from his short-term headache.

"Namikaze," Yuki started as she glared down at the blonde boy, who was lying on his stomach. Whenever she said his _real _last name, that meant she was really serious on what she was gonna say. It all came from being ANBU Captain for 10 years. "If you wake me up again with your deafening so-called voice, I will punch your voice box a bunch of times until I can only hear you wheezing all through your life."

"Whoa, isn't that a bit _too _much?" Sakura asked, worried about Naruto's future condition.

"I'm fine with that." Sasuke stated as he straightened his hair to its normal state.

"You're not supposed to encourage her, Sasuke-kun!"

"There's an exception though." Kakashi said for Yuki.

"Really?!" Naruto straightened up with a huge grin on his face.

"_You're so whipped, Kid!" _Kyuubi even made a whipping sound with one of his tails in Naruto's mind.

'_Shut up, stupid fox!'_

"If there's really an emergency, and I mean a _real _emergency, you can wake me up by using your shouts." Yuki smirked at Naruto, who just nodded and kept bowing down at her continuously.

She took out from somewhere a red string. Naruto widened his blue eyes after seeing the string as if it was really surprising for Yuki to take out a red string. In a way, it was surprising.

You see, Yuki mainly uses her own jutsus whenever in battle. She was known to be one of the kunoichi who made the most number of jutsus originally. She was also what you can call, "Multi-elemental". Her main elemental affinity is lightning, just like Kakashi. Her second affinity is fire. And then, she also has elemental affinities with almost all of the known elements in the world. However, these are only secondary elements. Her strongest attacks would base mainly on lightning jutsus or fire jutsus.

There was a difference though. Yuki's jutsus could never be used by anyone but her. Sasuke tried to copy her jutsu with his Sharingan but he couldn't perform it. He even memorized the hand signs but there was no difference at all. Yuki figured that it was somewhat like a bloodline limit which means that only the people with her blood can perform the jutsus but currently, there was no other Kura in the world other than her. Her whole clan was massacred when it was her first birthday. There was no other survivor other than her.

One of the jutsus that she created was called "Bloody Red Thread Promise Jutsu". Quite a long name for a jutsu, eh? She was still young and naïve back when she first made that jutsu so that's why the name was really long.

No hand signs were made and it only requires two things: a red string and two wounded pinky fingers. (Make sure that the pinky fingers are attached to the hand and the hand is attached to the body.)

It was a simple jutsu. Yuki and Naruto made small cuts on their pinkies until blood oozed out of the cuts. Each end of the string will be tied around the wounds of the two. They would wait for a while before the blood from the small injury would flow on the string. Once the two bloods of Yuki and Naruto meet, the jutsu was finally done.

Team 7 (except for Kakashi) never understood why the concept of making promises with Yuki meant performing the Bloody Red Thread Promise Jutsu. They did understand however, the concept of promises. As what Naruto's nindo is, "I would never go back on my word because that is my nindo; my ninja way!" they knew that promises are soft spots for Yuki, just like the trust issue. Actually, promises are like ways to prove your trust with Yuki. When you follow your promise with Yuki, which means you completely trust her. (A.N: All will be explained in another chapter.)

* * *

Breakfast was relatively quiet with a few talks here and there. The Fujisaki twins were still surprisingly asleep even though it was already 9:00 a.m. Team 7 figured it was because their trip was really tiring. Shiro even kindly brought their breakfast at their room since he thought they were really tired after their trip.

After their meal, one-by-one, they cleaned themselves up in the bathroom. With that done, there was one thing that they would do before they eat lunch again.

The Team 7 Conversation!

"Since Kakashi-sensei was the last one who started the conversation last time, who's next?" Sakura questioned the silver-haired man.

"I have an answer for that. Yuki, your turn!"

"Me?" Yuki pointed at herself and Kakashi just nodded. "Okay, so, I was wondering on what your real dreams or goals, you could say?"

"We already did that, didn't we?" Sasuke raised a brow in emphasis.

"Yeah but when I think about what I said back then, I felt like a complete fool." Sakura face-palmed, embarrassed at the memory.

"Like I said before, my dreams are none of your business." Kakashi flicked a page of his Icha Icha Paradise.

"I'm merely curious, that's all. Since we're now older and more mature-" Yuki was cut off by Kakashi who coughed quite violently.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?" Sakura's medic instincts kicked up.

"I'm *cough* fine. Don't *cough* worry about *cough* me." The jounin said with an eye-smile.

Yuki roughly patted him on the back, intentionally, and smiled innocently. "It's alright, Kakashi. I'm sure _you _matured quite a lot after all those years."

"Thanks a lot." He remarked sarcastically.

"No problem." Another innocent smile.

The other members of Team 7 who were watching the duo just sweatdropped.

"**Hahaha!" **A deep laugh erupted from Naruto.

Yuki and Kakashi stopped their actions and took a glance on the blonde jinchuuriki. They widened their eyes suddenly. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other with questioning faces. What was happening now?

"**You're so pitiful, Yuki-hime! Your gags are completely stupid and not really close to being funny!"**

"Kyuubi?" Yuki muttered in utter surprise.

"**Who else would insult you like that?"**

"I can't believe it! The Kyuubi is literally talking to us?!" Sakura shook her brother's shoulders crazily. When Sasuke became dizzy, he took Sakura's hands off his shoulders and held them tight.

"What's going on, Yuki?" He asked the blonde girl.

"**So, they didn't know, eh? Well then, let me explain…" **Kyuubi in Naruto's body turned to look at the Uchiha siblings with his bloody red-orange eyes with black slits at the center. **"For some reason, I can take over my jinchuuriki's body by using a soul-switching jutsu that was never named. Anyway, I can't use my chakra and perform jutsus but I can physically attack you with Naruto's body since I'm in control of it." **Sakura looked at him in surprise and a little fear. **"But don't worry. I won't attack you because Yuki-hime would hurt me and believe me; Yuki-hime can **_**really**_** hurt me."**

"You got that one right!" Yuki growled out. "What are you doing out here anyway? I thought you didn't like being with mortals."

"**I just couldn't hold in any longer. Your comical act with this Hatake-" **Kyuubi-Naruto pointed at Kakashi before continuing, **"-was really bad."**

"Oh yeah? Who are you supposed to be now? My humor critique?"

"**By the way, I also heard your conversation."**

"Don't change the subject, you stupid fox!"

"**How many times do I have to tell you and Naruto to stop calling me stupid?!"**

"_Say it to me infinitely times and I still won't stop calling you stupid!" _Naruto told the demon.

"I won't stop even if you tell me forever." Yuki haughtily crossed her arms and smirked.

"**You and the kid are the same. Are you sure you're not related?"**

"So, basically, the Kyuubi is talking to us in Naruto's body." Sasuke concluded after thinking about it.

"And can only hurt us physically." Sakura added.

Kyuubi-Naruto, Yuki, and Kakashi nodded simultaneously.

"So, what about the conversation you heard?" The silver-haired man inquired the Kyuubi.

"**Yeah, about that, what's the progress with your so-called plan to save **_**him, **_**Yuki-hime?"**

Yuki and Sasuke stiffened at this. Their progress was really slow. They haven't had contact with _him _for months now. Their plan won't be able to continue without _him._

The Uchiha glared angrily at Kyuubi-Naruto with hateful eyes. He never liked it when someone mentions _him _as if he was an everyday topic. It was disrespectful. Yuki also felt the same way.

"Shut up! It's none of your business!" Yuki said angrily.

"**I know it's none of my business. I'm merely curious." **Kyuubi shrugged. **"But **_**he's **_**already dying, correct? If you and your so-called team can't find **_**him, **_**then you won't be able to continue your **_**other **_**plan. With that said, you're better off just letting your target live and just let **_**him… **_**die."**

That hit the spot…

"You stupid, good-for-nothing, son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" Yuki took out her Kusanagi and directed it towards Kyuubi-Naruto's heart.

The demon just smirked and switched souls with Naruto. Naruto, on the other hand, was surprised that he was already back at the real world. He then saw Yuki's katana going straight to him so he dodged it; just barely.

"Wait, Yuki-chan! It's me, Naruto!" He tried to reason and luckily it worked.

"Damn you, Kyuubi. If there ever was a jutsu where I could transfer your soul and body into a plush animal, I will torture you mercilessly, heal you to Hayato, and do it again and again!" The 18-year old Kura threatened and activating her bloodline limit, Hiiro No Me, which she directed at Naruto's and Kyuubi's eyes.

'_How scary… You stupid fox!' _Naruto mentally scolded the fox.

"_Whatever. Luckily, I'm here inside you." _Kyuubi grinned like a fool.

"Are you okay, Yuki-chan?" Sakura asked carefully. She was getting nervous that Yuki might attack her since she was still holding her Kusanagi that came out of nowhere.

"…Yeah, I'm fine, Saki-chan." The blonde girl muttered, letting her katana disappear mysteriously.

And with that, no one in Team 7 mentioned the conversation anymore and just drank tea quietly. Well, the silence was only on for about 10 seconds until…

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" Ryu slammed the door open and latched herself on Sasuke's back. She made sure that he could really feel her breasts under her thin T-shirt.

"Good morning and I'm sorry for intruding!" Rikuo bowed down repeatedly for every "I'm sorry" he says.

"""""…""""" Naruto, Yuki, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura merely stared at each other and drop their heads in defeat with the thought lingering in their minds,

'_When can we get there?!'_

With an additional thought from Yuki: _'And I hope that there would be more normal things happening!'_

But then again, the words "Normal" and "Shinobi" are never used in one sentence.

* * *

The chapter's done! I'm really, really sorry that I updated late. I was super sick and needed lots of rest, sleep, and more sleep. I hope that you liked this chapter. By the way, let's just say that the bold parts here are dialogues for Kyuubi. I think you know who _"him"_ is. It's really simple and obvious actually. While I was sick, I did managed to plan more story arcs for the sequel of this. Enough of that and concentrate first on the present. **Next chapter: Chapter 9: Team 7: The White And Purple Snakes**. Expect in the next chapter: Uncles, snakes, and a sort-of flashback. How vague… Hehehe… Don't miss it! Read and Review! :3


	10. Team 7: The White And Purple Snakes

Yo, minna-san! Miwaku…HERE! Again, sorry for the super late update! You know, the Naruto manga is super awesome! Lately, I'm beginning to hate that I have to wait for days before the new chapter is uploaded. I mean, seriously, the cliffhangers are killing my insides! Of course, it's a metaphor. School is just started again… *sigh* that's why my updates might be a bit off and unorganized. I'm a high school sophomore, ok? I'm 13 years old and I'm quite young. I have a lot to accomplish (and homework…UGH!) Let's get on with the story!

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was utterly pissed. All he wanted was to shut his loud, obnoxious "teammate's" mouth but noooo, Kami-sama didn't even give him a spare glance or even the tiniest mercy. Once more, he didn't expect that a certain blonde with blue eyes would be the one to pull him, Sasuke Uchiha, to Konoha.

Miwaku: I'm finally back!

Naruto: Great to have you back!

Sakura: Yeah! We were worried that you won't be coming back for a long time.

Miwaku: Well, here I am.

Naruto and Sakura: Miwaku-chan does not own Naruto characters or some parts of this story.

Miwaku: Thanks for that! Without further ado, start the story now!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 9: Team 7: The White And Purple Snakes~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After staying at the small village, Team 7 plus the Fujisaki Twins left and continued their travel to the Fujisaki Compound. So far, they haven't encountered anything unusual or abnormal. There were a few bandits who were aiming their weapons at the Fujisaki Twins but they were mostly taken care of by Sasuke or Naruto. Yuki would sometimes join if the enemy was quite strong but still, they were just bandits, not S-Rank Missing Ninjas.

One sunny morning, the birds were chirping a beautiful melody and the breeze was warm. Yuki and Naruto were the ones at the front while Kakashi stayed with the twins, much to his displeasure since Ryu couldn't stop gushing about why he wears a mask. Sasuke and Sakura were still at the back in complete silence.

The two blondes were talking about training when suddenly; Naruto threw two kunais in front of him. The group stopped their tracks and silently asked: _"What the hell are you doing?"_

"There's someone approaching us; two actually." Naruto answered the silent question.

"Shinobi or bandits?" Sasuke asked, getting straight to the point. His hand is already reaching for the hilt of his katana.

"I don't see anyone there." Kakashi observed with his lone eye.

That was the cue. Two snakes appeared, slithering towards Yuki and Naruto. One snake has white scales and peculiarly, its head has black scales. It has eerie gold-colored eyes that were quite familiar to Team 7. The other snake has weird dark violet scales and a sliver head. Its eyes were beady black.

Naruto took out two more kunais – one in each hand – and held them not too loose and not too firm. It was just right in case he needs to throw them or hold them. Yuki was already sweatdropping and trying her best to not laugh at the sight in front of her.

"WOW! That purple snake is so cute!" Ryu pushed the two blondes away and walked towards the snakes. The two snakes looked at each other as if saying to each other: _"What the fuck?!"_

""Don't come near them!"" Sakura and Yuki shouted simultaneously. Yuki willed her chakra to flow to her hair, making it stretch. She held on to Ryu's arms and legs using her hair, immobilizing the Fujisaki completely.

"Let go of me and is this your hair?!" Ryu was totally flabbergasted on what was happening.

"I'm sorry for doing this but this is for your own good." Yuki hit Ryu's neck, just enough to let her fall into unconsciousness. "Also you, Riku." She also did the same thing to Rikuo.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked curiously. She was not that furious (but still, a little furious) on what Yuki just did but let it slide since she believes that the blonde girl did the right thing; at least, after she hears the explanation.

"I think I've seen these snakes before." Naruto muttered, staring at the snakes intensely.

"I agree with Naruto." Kakashi added.

"Well…" After making sure that the twins were in a comfortable position, she moved at the back of the reptiles with a sheepish look on her face.

"Looksssss like they don't recognizzzzze usssss, right, _Kabuto?_" The white snake hissed – literally – at his companion.

"Yesssss, _Orochimaru-sssssama._" The purple snake hissed – again, literally – back.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto's jaw dropped in realization.

"No way." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You two are…Orochimaru and Kabuto?"

The two snakes tilted their heads then smirked, if that was possible for snakes.

"I thought they were dead already." Kakashi raised a brow in confusion.

"Yes, it's true." Yuki stated with a nod. She pointed her index finger at the white snake, "This is Orochimaru." Then pointed at the purple snake, "And this is Kabuto Yakushi."

""Niccccce to sssssee you again, Team Ssssseven.""

"Why are they snakes? Aren't they supposed to be human? Well, Orochimaru isn't _human_ but still; what the hell?" Sakura rambled on and on.

"Saki, calm down." Sasuke calmed his already throbbing forehead, sensing the incoming headache.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN, DAMN IT, SASUKE!" No suffix; she's totally a mix of emotions now.

"I'll explain because this is my doing actually." Yuki admitted meekly.

"Alright, tell us what you did Yuki." Kakashi urged her.

Yuki took a calming breath and explained, "Orochimaru and Kabuto managed to live but I don't know how but there was this curse that I put on them accidentally on an argument that made them turn into snakes." Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi looked at her with their jaws dropped and disbelieving eyes. "So in simplest terms, I cursed them and they became snakes. End of explanation."

The four people mentioned earlier were completely flabbergasted. Kakashi was the first one to blink and let a fact enter his mind. He completely understood how Yuki cursed the two S-Rank Missing-Nins.

'_Yuki was always different to everyone ever since she was born.' _The masked jounin thought sadly._ 'She stood out at a crowd. She is a Kura; the princess specifically. She is important because of her bloodline, the Hiiro No Me. However, there's another secret in her; a secret that was supposed to be kept within the Kura Clan. I understand now. The eyes of the prestigious clans – Kura, Uchiha, and Hyuuga – are a curse; placed on an innocent baby for the sake of the clan's next generation.'_

"What does that supposed to mean?!" Naruto lividly asked.

"It means that Orochimaru and Kabuto are snakes because of a curse I…cursed on them accidentally." _'…on purpose…' _Yuki wanted to say it for annoying the snakes but decided against it. It was still funny to see them vulnerable like that.

"So, is it like Sasuke-kun's Heaven Cursed Seal?" Sakura probed further.

"Not really." Yuki shrugged with one shoulder. "Because my curse is different with Orochimaru's. I don't really want to explain it anyway."

Team 7 just nodded and an awkward silence suddenly attacked. What were they gonna do? Currently, there are two snakes – one white and one purple – who were originally Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi who were enemies with huge bounties on their heads. With one swipe of Sasuke's Kusanagi, they'll be cut in half and dead. But what if this was a trap? A genjutsu, maybe? Yuki would never lie to them. Then again, this was _Yuki Kura _we're talking about. She's as unpredictable as Sasuke. And this is _Sasuke Uchiha _we're talking about.

Orochimaru had enough of the silence and finally asked the question that was in his mind for a while, "Yuki-channnnn~, why aren't you sssssaying _Uncle _anymore?"

Yuki tensed and started to sweat nervously. That was supposed to be kept hidden from Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. She never had a real reason why she wasn't calling Orochimaru _Uncle _anymore. She mirthlessly smiled. She remembered the very day she started calling the Snake Sannin _Uncle Orochimaru._

"Why should Yuki call you Uncle? You're not her relative." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Actually, that's true. Yuki calls Orochimaru _Uncle Orochimaru_." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

""How did that happen?"" Naruto and Sakura questioned.

"Let's see. Why don't we start with a flashback on how Yuki met Orochimaru…"

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Sure. A flashback is really needed right now."

"You don't even have a choice, Yuki." Sasuke said to her.

"I know, right?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**15 YEARS AGO IN THE HATAKE RESIDENCE**

"**That's enough training for today, Yuki. You need to rest." Kakashi Hatake, 17 years old, smiled behind his mask.**

** Yuki Kura, 3 years old, dropped unceremoniously to the grassy land with a loud thud; face first. She rolled over to her back and took gulps of air to get her breathing to a regular rhythm once more. Training was always violent for her, considering that her guardian is currently ANBU Captain. Nonetheless, she was getting stronger everyday and her stamina and confidence was starting to grow.**

"**Mistress Yuki, Master Kakashi, I have some green tea ready. Please get cleaned up and hurry over." Hayato Asaki, 10 years old, said cheerfully.**

"**Coming, Hayato, though I can't really stand right now." Yuki muttered under her breath.**

"**Let's go have a shower quickly and eat." The silver-haired ANBU Captain carried the blonde girl, princess-style, upstairs and cleaned up.**

* * *

** Kakashi and Yuki went downstairs, dressed in casual home clothes. They saw Hayato, their new butler, placing a plate of dango at the middle of the coffee table at the living room. After taking a seat to their respective places, they started their snack time.**

** They talked about the latest village gossip, though Yuki merely listened and made comments here and there. This was a ritual for them. While Yuki and Kakashi were training, Hayato would make them snacks and take occasional breaks to prevent Yuki from collapsing due to exhaustion. Her stamina was still quite low and would not really last long enough before fainting after a battle.**

** Then, a knock on the door was heard. Hayato looked at Kakashi with a questioning look if he was expecting someone. Kakashi just shrugged and drank tea. The blue-haired boy just sighed and went to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see a super pale-skinned man with long black hair and golden snake-like eyes. His lips were curled up in a smirk.**

"**My name's Orochimaru, one of the Sannin and S-Rank Missing-Nin."**

** The Snake Sannin expected a gasp, a scream, or possibly even fainting but he never expected for the little boy to tilt his head to the side and stare at him with curious – **_**curious**_** – blue eyes. Orochimaru didn't know the boy but he felt as if he was someone…dangerous yet caring.**

'_**A dangerous pair, I might add.' **_**He told himself mentally.**

** Hayato turned around to tell Kakashi and Yuki about the visitor at the doorstep. "Master Kakashi and Mistress Yuki! There's a person named Orochimaru here at the door."**

** Kakashi stood up quickly and almost knocked down a lot of things while he ran down the hallway. Yuki was curious on what was happening but nonetheless, she followed her guardian. When Kakashi reached the door where Hayato and Orochimaru stood, he took out a kunai and asked the Sannin what his purpose for visiting his house.**

"**I'm merely here to see Tsunade's **_**precious granddaughter.**_**" Just in time, Yuki appeared behind the ANBU Captain's legs to look at the stranger.**

** Orochimaru smirked wider when he saw the 3-year blonde girl, the survivor of the Kura Clan Massacre. He was already feeling excited on claiming her body as his own; he'll just have to wait for a few more years but he wanted to see the girl already.**

** Yuki, on the other hand, was ecstatic to see a weird-looking yet strong young man in front of her. She deduced that he was no ordinary shinobi and a powerful foe.**

"**My name is Yuki Kura. And you are?" Yuki smiled a bit before holding out her hand to Orochimaru.**

"**Orochimaru, darling." He shook her little hand with his and felt how soft yet calloused it was.**

"**Nice to meet you!" Yuki smiled again.**

** Kakashi wanted to demand Orochimaru why he was here but he couldn't. He saw Yuki's face when she saw the Sannin. She hasn't met any other people yet since she was still pretty young so no wonder she was ecstatic to meet a new person. Though this new person was not whom he expected.**

"**Can I come in?" Orochimaru asked.**

"**Of course, you can, Master Orochimaru." Hayato bowed at him and made way for him to walk inside the house. "Please follow me to the living room and I'll make you a cup of tea."**

"**Thank you."**

** Kakashi just let Orochimaru come inside his house and silently gave himself a kick in the shins.**

* * *

** Orochimaru sat in front of Yuki and Kakashi. Hayato was busy working in the kitchen for the tea. The silence was really awkward for Kakashi. Well, why not? There, sitting in front of him, is **_**the **_**Orochimaru. He's an S-Rank Criminal and one of the evilest beings in the whole world.**

** And right now, he's sitting and waiting patiently for his tea.**

"**So, who are you really?!" Yuki decided to end the silence. She never heard of Orochimaru before, that's for sure.**

"**I'm one of the Sannins, Yuki-chan. Tsunade and Jiraiya were my teammates." Orochimaru explained to her.**

"**Sannins? You mean you're like Grandmother Tsunade and Grandfather Jiraiya?"**

** He chuckled a bit at the titles but still answered, "Yes."**

"**Amazing! So, what kind of animal summons do you use?"**

"**I summon snakes."**

'_**Shit! Yuki asked him what he summons! That means…Oh no!'**_** Kakashi groaned and placed his face on the palms of his hands.**

"**Can you summon them for me, Uncle Orochimaru?" Yuki even gave him her teary eyes to make sure that he relents.**

** The current ANBU Captain's ears perked up when he heard the word: "Uncle". **_**'Uncle? Why Uncle?'**_

** Orochimaru flinched when he saw Yuki's eyes. He was shocked when he heard her say "Uncle" to him. He was confused and asked her, "Why did you call me Uncle?"**

** Yuki raised an eyebrow and looked at him as if he was an idiot. Orochimaru made sure that no one lives after someone looked at him like that but he pushed down his killing intent when his mind told him that this was Yuki Kura. She was a small, naïve, little girl who probably doesn't know what "sex" is. He'll just kill later after he was done there.**

"**Isn't it obvious? Because you're pretty young-looking." The blonde girl shrugged her small shoulders and gave him a smile.**

"**What are you talking about, Yuki?!" Kakashi screamed at her. "He's at the same age as Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama! And I'm sorry, Orochimaru but no offense, he's already old!"**

"**I would've killed you right here, right now." Orochimaru growled out.**

"**And what's the difference anyway, Mistress?" Hayato suddenly appeared out of nowhere with their cups of steaming, hot tea. "Mistress Tsunade is also young-looking but you still called her Grandmother."**

"**But Grandmother uses a jutsu to hide her true face!" Yuki whined and sipped her tea too quickly. "It's hot!" She stuck her tongue and fanned it with her hand to let it cool down.**

"**Master Orochimaru also uses a jutsu, Mistress." Hayato gave her a glass of cold water.**

'_**How did he know that?!' **_**Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the blue-haired butler.**

'_**What does that mean?' **_**Kakashi scratched the back of his head in confusion.**

"**I know that but…" Yuki pouted and thought for a while before snapping her fingers in realization. "But Jiraiya already has the Grandfather title and since Orochimaru is part of the Sannins, he should also have a title and "Uncle" is the best one there is!"**

** Everyone was silent after that.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ahhh, good memoriesssss…" Orochimaru shook his snake head softly.

"Well, maybe I _should _consider it a good memory even though it wasn't because I just broke a rule back then for not letting anyone know that Orochimaru was in the village, drinking tea in my home." Kakashi frowned a bit behind his mask.

"Why _did _you consider it a good memory?" Sakura asked, completely confused.

"Because when Yuki was still small, she was all adorable and shy and completely we-" The jounin was suddenly on the ground – face first – with a blonde 18-year old girl on top of him. Her legs were on his sides and her Kusanagi was on his jugular vein. Her eyes were the coldest and darkest blue ever (and her eyes were narrowed down).

"I dare you to say that again, _Hatake, _or my hand _might slip._" Yuki said to him with an icy calm voice.

Orochimaru and Kabuto tensed up and sensed the sudden drop of temperature in the atmosphere. When Yuki became like that, there was no one stopping her. So with a slight hiss of "goodbye" to Team 7 and a smirk to Sasuke, they slithered away from the danger, laughing in their minds.

'_Kuso! Stupid bastard snakes!' _Naruto cursed them.

'_Tch, they left. Now, we're going to deal with Yuki and a stupid jounin.' _Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger.

'_Of course! Kakashi just had to say something stupid! I swear, how did he ever become ANBU Captain in the past?!' _Sakura facepalmed.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "I won't say it again but I'm not promising it." That did the work. Yuki removed herself from him and gave him her signature cat smirks.

"Yeah, yeah." She looked around and saw that the two snakes were already gone. "Well then, let's continue our journey. Kakashi," She grabbed Ryu by the collar of her slutty halter-neck top and placed her on Kakashi's limp arms. He was startled and held Ryu before she fell on the ground. "You take care of her until she became conscious."

"Are you serious?! Do you know what she will do when she finds out I'm carrying her?!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow and looked at him as if he was an idiot. The silver-haired jounin was suddenly reminded that Yuki looked at Orochimaru liked that when the Snake Sannin asked her why she called him "Uncle". He smiled at the memory but suddenly remembered that reality was still going on.

"You're carrying her for you punishment. And you can't defy me because _I'm _the Mission Leader. I'm in charge." She smiled innocently when Kakashi gave him a playful glare. She punched him in the arm – making him wince – and proceeded to tell Naruto to carry Rikuo.

They started their walk towards the Fujisaki Compound again and hoped that they won't run into someone or something weird again.

And yet again, they ran into someone weird again.

* * *

I officially hate HOMEWORK! What's the deal anyway of giving students homework if it's going to be studied in the classroom? Damn it! So, this is Chapter 9 (Chapter 10 if you include the Prologue) and I'm so happy. I stopped myself from thinking too much about the sequel of "Black and Yellow" and instead, thought of a plot of a Naruto high-school fic (with my OC Yuki, of course) but I won't publish it because it's only for fun. Anyway, **Next chapter: Chapter 10: Team 7: Miiko And The Lullaby**. Well, that's so cryptic, isn't it? Hehehe… Expect in the next chapter: An old lady, a cold, a lullaby (DUH!), and FLIRTY Sasuke and Naruto?! WAHAHA! Don't miss it! Read and Review! :3


	11. Team 7: Miiko And The Lullaby

Yo, minna-san! Miwaku has arrived! I think I'm getting tired of apologizing to all of you because of a super duper late update but I can't help it. School is quite hectic. No, not quite. School _is _hectic! Last July 18 was my school's (University of the Philippines Rural High School) anniversary/birthday and there were lots of food! My 2 best friends and I (we're quite a formidable trio…literally) ate a lot and sang a lot and cheered a lot and etc. It was fun! But then, there are the fucking EXAMS! I FUCKING LOATHE THEM! Anyway, let's get on with the story!

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was utterly pissed. All he wanted was to shut his loud, obnoxious "teammate's" mouth but noooo, Kami-sama didn't even give him a spare glance or even the tiniest mercy. Once more, he didn't expect that a certain blonde with blue eyes would be the one to pull him, Sasuke Uchiha, to Konoha.

Miwaku: Ever heard of a tsundere?

Yuki: Isn't that you?

Miwaku: I'm not a tsundere! I'm a combination of both soft and brash.

Naruto: But that IS tsundere.

Miwaku: T_T You guys are so mean!

Yuki and Naruto: We're the most powerful blondes in the story! WAHAHA!

Tsunade: I'm still stronger than you, Naruto!

Naruto: Shit! It's Tsunade-baa-chan! *runs away*

Tsunade: *furious* Come back here, Uzumaki-Namikaze! *runs after Naruto*

Yuki and Miwaku: *sweatdrops* Miwaku-chan does not own Naruto characters or some parts of this story.

Naruto and Tsunade: *still running* Start the story now!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 10: Team 7: Miiko And The Lullaby~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"And so, after those two male strippers took off their clothes, Tami was like, "Oh my God!" and I was like, "I know, right?!" and then we just had sex and then…" Ryu Fujisaki kept gushing about her experiences in Konoha to her brother, Rikuo Fujisaki, who was blushing a bit on how his sister told him.

Team 7's eyes twitched in annoyance. All they ever heard from Ryu after she regained consciousness was "I had sex with blah-blah-blah" and…actually, that's it. It seems that all ever Ryu did at Konoha was have sex with a different man every single day. They thought that she was a slut, but they never expected that she was _this _kind of slut. They wondered if she has AIDS or something.

While the twins were in front of Team 7, Naruto started a conversation at his teammates.

"Sheesh…I think in Ryu's perspective, Konoha is a brothel or maybe a whorehouse." Naruto rolled his eyes at his own statement.

"I think it's worse than a whorehouse." Yuki added. The two blondes nodded in agreement and fist-bumped.

"Maybe Ryu is lonely?" Sakura suggested; always the Goody Two-Shoes.

"Don't be ridiculous, Saki. She's a slut, end of discussion." Sasuke said.

''_If you only knew about the Fujisaki Clan.'' _Yuki and Kakashi thought together and shook their heads.

"Anyway, Yuki, _how are you today_?" Kakashi asked the 18-year old blonde girl with a smile.

She narrowed her eyes in return. "I'm _fine_, Kakashi. Is there _something _you're _implying_ there?"

Kakashi continued to smile. "Not at all, Yuki. Not at all."

"You're implying something!"

"I'm not!"

"Yeah, right! I'm so not gonna believe you!"

"Honestly! I'm not implying anything!"

"Aha!" Yuki pointed a finger at Kakashi's face. "You're thinking if I'm sexually frustrated or something!"

"How the hell did you know?!" The jounin widened his eyes, surprise evident.

"So it is true!"

'_Damn shit! She fucking knew me too well!' _Kakashi gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Why would you be sexually frustrated, Yuki-chan? It's not that you miss sex, right?" Sakura cautiously asked. She's nervous as hell on what she's about to hear.

Yuki looked away.

"I'm correct, aren't I?" Kakashi chirped happily.

"Damn you, Kakashi Hatake!" Yuki flapped her arms in frustration.

Naruto laughed out loud. "I never expected you to be sexually frustrated!" He laughed some more.

"Me, too." Sasuke added.

"Naruto, I know that you're in the same state as me." Yuki taunted with a smirk.

The Kyuubi laughed inside Naruto's mind. _"She got you there!"_

'_Fuck you, Kyuubi!' _Naruto growled in his mind.

"WHAT?! Naruto, you're not a virgin anymore?!" Sakura shrieked then covered her mouth. Team 7 looked at the twins in front of them and saw that they were still talking, oblivious to the pink-haired girl's scream.

"Quiet down, Saki!" Sasuke growled out.

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

"When did you lose your virginity, Naruto?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Years ago, I think. Right, Yuki-chan?" Naruto turned to look at Yuki who nodded.

"You had sex with Yuki?" Sasuke questioned, totally surprised. _'I can't believe it! I want to ask how was it? But that's gonna be so awkward!'_

"Hmmm…yeah, that's right."

"Oh no, Naruto, why Yuki?" The silver-haired man asked with a shake of his head.

The two blondes looked at each other then smirked. They completely remember that day. Actually, when they had free time, Yuki and Naruto would have casual sex just for fun.

"It's quite addictive, you know." Naruto shrugged.

"That's because Yuki is quite _knowledgeable._"

"Do you still continue?" Sakura's cheeks were already red.

""Yup."" Yuki and Naruto answered in the same time.

"Seriously?!"

Then, Team 7 and the Fujisaki Twins stopped. At the side of the path was an old lady, playing a scarlet-colored flute. She was wearing a sort-of what a priestess would wear. Her grayish hair was tied to a bun with a few strands framing her face. Her eyes were closed as she played a tune – a very melodic tune, that is.

Yuki started cocking her head to her right then to her left and continued doing that to beat of the tune. Then she began to do something…weird.

"Nya…Nya…Nya…Nya…" She actually began to meow like a cat, following the melody.

The others' jaws dropped to the floor. They never expected for Yuki to actually _meow _in front of them. Add to that, she's actually _singing _what the old lady was playing.

Yuki however was completely enjoying herself. She heard the song before but she couldn't pinpoint in her mind when she heard it. She loved singing, that's for sure. She loved everything that was associated with music (though she never liked learning about the notes and other crap).

When the music ended, the old woman took the flute of her mouth and opened her black eyes to look at her audience. She smiled at them sweetly…_too _sweetly for them.

"Well, well, well, a Kura is in front of me. What an honor." She said in the usual I'm-an-old-lady-and-you-won't-hurt-me voice.

"What's with the sarcasm, old lady?" Yuki asked with a smirk.

"My name is Miiko and the song that I played is actually a jutsu from the Kura Clan." Then, she cackled like a witch.

"What? A jutsu from the Kura Clan?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, that's what I said 3 seconds ago, right, pink-haired Uchiha?" She was already annoyed with Sakura after one question.

"How did you-"

Miiko rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I can clearly see the symbol of your clan on your clothes, girly."

She flushed in embarrassment.

'_Typical Saki-chan…' _Yuki inwardly rolled her eyes before saying, "So, how did you know that song?"

"That's a secret that I will take to my grave." Miiko saw the blonde girl's eyes narrow. "Don't worry. I don't have any children so I don't have any grandchildren if you're thinking that I will pass it on to somebody else."

"I don't believe you." Yuki said, deadpanned.

"Of course you don't."

"What kind of jutsu was that anyway?" Kakashi asked in curiosity.

"""The Hypnotizing Lullaby Jutsu of the Kura Clan""" Naruto, Yuki, and Miiko answered simultaneously.

"Good job, Naruto. You remembered your lessons." Yuki clapped her hands in glee.

"Why do I sense that you're not really happy and inside you're totally being sarcastic?" Naruto asked with a blank face.

"Because I _was_ sarcastic, Naruto."

"Well then!" Miiko shouted from her spot. "It seems that you-" She pointed her wrinkly finger at the blonde boy. "-know many things about the Kura Clan despite looking like an idiot who likes to shout that he's gonna be the Hokage someday."

Everyone looked away except Naruto who was ready to go ballistic.

"So, what does this jutsu do?" Ryu asked while flipping her black hair before looking away snobbishly. "Not that I'm curious or something."

"You'll see…" The old lady cackled once again before dropping to the ground suddenly and changing to ashes. These ashes flew away when a breeze came by.

And cue AWKWARD SILENCE…

"…That was certainly weird…" Sakura murmured.

"Who do you think are her targets, Yuki-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows what that old lady was thinking?" She shrugged carelessly.

* * *

Team 7 and the Fujisaki Twins started their journey again, with Ryu's _stories_ annoying the shinobi _again_…until…

"Are you alright, Yuki?" Sasuke asked for the God-knows-what-number time.

"For the last and final time, Sasuke Uchiha, I'm fine!" Yuki growled out.

"Don't be angry at Teme, Yuki-chan. Just go and kill him already. It will _really _help you." Naruto grinned like a maniac then slipped his hand on hers.

"Shut up, Dobe." Sasuke also slipped his hand on Yuki's other hand.

And thus the equation: Sasuke + Yuki + Naruto = ? was formed.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on with Naruto and Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked the jounin who was looking at the trio with curiosity.

"I have no idea, Sakura." He replied slowly. "No idea at all."

'_What's happening?' _Rikuo asked himself, tilting his head to one side. _'It seems that Naruto-san and Sasuke-san are…fighting over Yuki-san?'_

'_What the fucking hell is going on?! Sasuke-kun is actually holding the little bitch's hand!' _Ryu growled ferociously, making her twin brother shudder.

''_And so it begins…''_ Naruto and Yuki sighed internally.

* * *

"Oh, Yuki-chaaannnn~~~!" Naruto said in a sing-song voice.

"What is it, Naruto?" Yuki asked in her own sing-song voice, completely irritated.

"Nothing. I just wanted to look at your beautiful blue cat-like eyes." He smiled his signature grin then brought their joined hands to his lips.

"I swear; you're such a born romantic." She smiled fondly at him though she was really starting to get annoyed.

Let me explain to you what the Hypnotizing Lullaby Jutsu of the Kura Clan is. It is a jutsu that uses music to mess with minds. With the specific tune, the user's chakra slowly flows with the melody, reaching the ears and then the brain of the target/s. This requires huge concentration and focus. You need to really think about who your targets are and lure them using the lullaby song. With this, you could hypnotize your target/s and what you want them to do would be understood by the brain due to the hidden meaning inside the song. It is actually a very terrifying jutsu because the user could actually make any hidden meaning inside the song, may it be the death of the target/s or maybe a dare?

In this situation, Naruto and Sasuke were the targets of Miiko, the user. When Miiko played the lullaby, her hidden meaning inside the lullaby was:

"Let's see who can win the girl's heart."

And this girl was Yuki Kura.

And so, that is why Sasuke and Naruto are trying their best to actually get Yuki's attention and affection.

But don't worry; it would wear off in about…one hour after the jutsu was done. 15 minutes have passed and Yuki was already pissed like hell.

Suddenly, Sasuke snaked his arm to Yuki's waist (making her eye twitch) and whispered to her ear hotly, "I'm so much better than that Dobe, Yuki." He lightly nipped her earlobe then whispered again, "Just pick me." Then he stood up straight but kept his arm on her waist, adding more to her annoyance.

'_It seems that Sasuke is actually really affected by the jutsu due to his attitude. Damn butterflies who couldn't stop fluttering.'_ Yuki thought.

Naruto and Sasuke started to bicker _again_ then they actually made a very… childish thing. The blonde boy held on to Yuki's right arm and pulled her closer to him but he was stopped by Sasuke. The black-haired boy however held on to Yuki's left arm and pulled her closer to him. This went on and on with Naruto and Sasuke shouting at each other with Yuki in between, who was being pulled back and forth.

Kakashi, Sakura, Rikuo, and Ryu looked at the scene with disbelief. They never expected Yuki to sing (more like meow) in front of them. But this was completely unexpected! Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were actually fighting over Yuki Kura! Oh, what news for Konoha Weekly. They were lucky that none of them were working under Konoha Weekly or else, they'll feel the intense anger of two blondes and one black-haired.

Finally, Yuki snapped.

"SHUT UP!" Yuki pulled her arms away roughly, making the boys stumble. And she did what a girl's gotta do.

She kicked them both at their groins. The kicks were actually pumped up with chakra plus add the heels of Yuki's sandals plus the momentum. The result was H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E.

And from there on, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha were screaming and crying. Because, seriously, what man wouldn't scream and cry after their balls were crushed by a woman with heels? I'm already telling you... No one...

* * *

The chapter is short, I know that! It's just that I wanted to type the next chapter already because there you would find out what the Fujisaki Clan is and some things are going to happen to Team 7. Wooooow… So anyway, not much to say now. **Next chapter: Chapter 11: Team 7: The Fujisaki Clan**. Expect in this chapter: Rated M things (well, it's ok for the weak-hearted), blood, and too much cum… Hahaha! Don't miss it! Read and Review! :3


	12. Team 7: The Fujisaki Clan

Yo, minna-san! Miwaku is my name and you better remember it! This is the chapter that you've been waiting for. THE TRUTH ABOUT THE FUJISAKI CLAN! My hiatus was really long, huh? But then, my updates should be a bit better now since I'm getting used to my sophomore year. Who here hates Biology? I fucking hate that subject like seriously! You know those cartoons that are really shitty and you just want to throw your remote control at the television screen? Yeah, I'd rather watch those shitty cartoons than take a FUCKING BIOLOGY EXAM! Share your thoughts to me and let's talk. My Facebook name is: Charmaine Laureano. I live at Calamba, Laguna, Philippines. Alright! Let's get on with the story now!

Miwaku: I always wanted to kill people.

Yuki: Then go ahead!

Miwaku: I can't do that. I have more things to do in the near awesome future than die because I'm accused of murder.

Naruto: Well, too bad then. If you were a ninja at our world, then killing is actually permitted.

Miwaku: if I were a ninja at your world, I would kill all the Kages.

Yuki and Naruto: WHAT?!

Miwaku: I do not own Naruto characters or some parts of this story.

Yuki and Naruto: DON'T IGNORE US!

Miwaku: Start the story now!

Yuki and Naruto: HEY!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 11: Team 7: The Fujisaki Clan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After using a genjutsu that Yuki made to survive through Iwagakure, they finally made it to the Fujisaki Compound. But, there's still that super high stone stairway before you get to the gates. You see, since the Fujisaki Clan is really rich, they made it sure that their Clan Compound was at the highest hill in Iwa to show that they're _really _rich. Arrogant bastards…

"Why did you cast a genjutsu on us, Yuki-san?" Rikuo asked while they rested.

"So that we can survive and prevent scratches and blood." Yuki replied while currently making herself look like she never travelled miles and miles just to get their clients to the destination.

"You see, Iwa and Konoha have this hostility between them since we defeated them at the war." Kakashi explained.

"And since we aren't allowed for you two to have a single scratch, we prevented going into battles." Sakura added.

"Why is there always a giant stairway before you reach the Compound?! Pompous idiots…" Naruto growled out in anger.

"Rich civilians, we could never understand them." Yuki patted Naruto's shoulder in understanding.

"Let's get going and finish this mission already." Sasuke whispered to his teammates. Earlier, he was being molested by Ryu and he was thinking of throwing the Fujisaki Princess to the Compound.

""""Agreed!"""" Yuki, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi said altogether.

* * *

"Halt!" The guard raised his hand in emphasis. "State your names and businesses." He then looked down at the Team 7 members who were panting and taking huge gulps of air.

Yuki raised her arm back though groggily. "Yuki Kura, mission leader. Team 7, my team, has successfully escorted Rikuo and Ryu Fujisaki at the destination." Then dropped her arm again.

And one by one, the others raised their arms and introduced themselves and stated their purposes.

"Ryu-hime-sama and Rikuo-sama, welcome back!" The guard and his companions kneeled at the twins and actually kissed their feet.

Rikuo was flustered and told the guards to stand up. Ryu just crossed her arms and stuck her nose up in the air.

"…Well, now I know what I don't want as a job…" Naruto muttered while standing up. The others also stood up.

"You could say that again." Sakura said.

"Let's go!" Ryu commanded. The guards stood up and pushed the gates open.

And Team 7 never expected what they saw inside. The compound was completely Japanese-style; wooden floors and sliding doors. In the middle was a beautiful garden full of fresh shrubs and flowers. There was also a white ceramic fountain with koi fishes swimming in it. All in all, it was really beautiful.

Though…the smell was so H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E!

"What's with that pungent smell?!" Sakura exclaimed and covered her nose and mouth with her hand.

"That, Sakura, is the secret of the Fujisaki Clan." Kakashi said in a low voice.

The pink-haired girl was now terrified. "What…is it?"

"The combination of sweat, cum, sex, blood, and death." Yuki answered with disdain.

"Seriously?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock. His answer was a mere nod.

"I can't believe it." Sasuke said, also surprised though he was actually familiar with the smells around him. After all, he trained at Otogakure and under Orochimaru.

''_Now, they know…''_ Ryu and Rikuo thought.

"Come! We need to go to Mother!" The female Fujisaki once again commanded.

"Mother?" Naruto asked curiously.

"She meant that you, Team 7, must meet our Mother and there you will receive your reward." Rikuo stated with an awkward smile.

""Rina Fujisaki, the Head of the Fujisaki Clan."" Yuki and Kakashi said together.

"She's our mom." Ryu shrugged carelessly.

'''''_FINALLY! WE CAN GET OUR REWARD AND GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF HERE!''''' _Team 7 exclaimed in their minds happily.

"Follow us." Rikuo had a tight smile and led them to the Throne Room or the place where his mother was currently. He was worried though. _'I hope she doesn't do anything to them.'_

On their way, a man came stumbling at them. What's worse; he was completely naked. Everyone was surprised, of course. Then a woman only wearing a thin shirt also arrived in front of them.

""Cousin Reira!"" The Fujisaki Twins chorused.

The woman, now named Reira, looked at the two people who called her name. "Ryu and Rikuo? Wow, you're here! Welcome back!"

"What's going on?" Sakura, who was blushing at the fact that there's a naked man in front of her, eventually asked.

"Who the hell are you, pinky?" Reira asked, irritated. "Actually, I don't give a fuck on who you are." She then looked at Naruto, who stared at her with curious eyes. "Hmmm…You're quite handsome, blonde boy."

Naruto smiled cheekily. "Thanks!"

"Though you look like an idiot." She added with a chuckle. "But, I don't care. What I care about is that you're looking at me with actual curiosity. Now, why is that?"

"Actually, I'm used to seeing women wearing almost non-existent clothes." The jinchuuriki said nonchalantly.

"Is that a fact?" Reira raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it is." Yuki stated with a nod. "He actually has an active sex drive, you know."

"Now, I see. No wonder you didn't blush like a virgin."

Naruto raised a brow. "I know for sure that you have a nice body and I wouldn't mind if we had a one night stand."

Reira laughed. "Me too though you have to pay if you want to have sex with me. It's the rules here."

"I can't believe you just said that! It's rude!" Sakura whacked the blonde boy at his head.

"Look here, Saki-chan." Yuki said in an exasperated voice. The pink-haired medic looked at her. "Men are quite straightforward when it comes to sex and it may be considered rude to a goody-two-shoe like you, but to men, it means he knows how to appreciate a woman." Yuki chuckled a bit before joking, "By the way, Reira _does _have a nice body."

"Thanks! I like you blonde brats." Reira crossed her arms and smirked.

""We're the formidable blonde duo after all."" Naruto and Yuki returned the smirk.

"Is there something wrong, Reira?" Rikuo asked worriedly.

"What do you mean, Rikuo?"

"What I mean is…" He pointed at the naked man on the floor that was completely forgotten until now.

"He's ugly." Yuki said nonchalantly. "And small."

"Geez…I completely forgotten that son of a bitch." Reira ruffled her hair in the way that Shikamaru would do when he says "Troublesome".

"Who is that guy anyway?" Ryu asked.

"Some rich guy that went here to get laid." Reira carelessly waved her hand. "He said that he was depressed because his wife ditched him for another guy and would pay lots of cash just to get his balls fucked."

"Now, I see." Kakashi rubbed his mask.

"Good thing his wife left him. His balls are freaking small!" Naruto shouted.

"I know, right?" Reira said with a smirk.

"So, what happened next?" Sasuke questioned.

"And then," Reira continued. "I told him that he should pay first so he paid. When I remove his pants, I saw his dick and it was small. I immediately became angry because I specifically told him that I only fuck men with big cocks but he fucking lied to me! There's one thing that Fujisaki women hate and that's men who are liars."

"Damn! Must've hurt." Ryu sympathetically rubbed her cousin's shoulder.

"What will happen to him?" Sakura asked after sort-of getting used to the fact that there's a naked man in front of her who apparently has small balls.

""He dies."" The two Fujisaki women answered with a shrug.

"""WHAT?!""" Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto asked in surprise.

"P-P-Pl-Please, s-sp-spa-r-re m-me!" The naked man begged.

"You betray the Fujisakis, we kill you." Reira took a katana from…somewhere…and swiftly sliced the man's head off his shoulders.

Everyone had different reactions. Sakura gasped and covered her mouth to prevent the incoming scream. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the scene that happened. Naruto was surprised that he jumped away, same as Kakashi. Yuki tilted her head and let a smirk stretch on her lips. The guards (yes, they're with them this whole time) became nauseated and went to the gardens to puke. Rikuo just shook his head and whispered a "Rest in peace". Ryu and Reira were just indifferent.

"Well, excuse me. I need to clean myself up." Reira sheathed the katana back to its place and left.

And cue the AWKWARD SILENCE…

"Well then, that was weird." Kakashi joked to break the silence.

"Is that all what you're going to say?" Sasuke asked him.

"Yup."

"Let's just go." Ryu sighed and started walking again.

"But what about-?" Sakura tried to say but Ryu just glared at her and called the servants to clean up the corpse.

* * *

Team 7, the Fujisaki Twins, and the guards finally reached large twins doors. Ryu signaled for the guards to leave them and these guards were more than happy to comply. The decapitation scene still made them throw out their lunch, breakfast and their other meals from the last few days.

Anyway, enough about them and more about what's happening currently.

Rikuo went to the doors and the knocked on it.

"Come in!" A sweet (the sugar-coated with sprinkles and cherry on top kind-of sweet) voice called.

'_It's now or never. I really hope Kaa-chan doesn't do anything to them.' _Rikuo opened the doors and the whole group was welcomed by the sweet smell of vanilla.

Naruto whispered to Yuki, "Yuki-chan! Vanilla!"

Yuki chuckled. "I know, right?"

"Ryu-chan! Riku-chan!" A beautiful woman with long, wavy black hair and dark blue eyes approached the Twins and hugged them individually.

""Hi, Kaa-chan!"" Rikuo and Ryu chorused together.

"Well, aren't they an adorable family?" Yuki said with a grin.

"That was completely not funny, Yuki." Kakashi retorted, deadpan.

"Ooohhh, you two have guests. Who are they?" Rina, the mother of the Fujisaki Twins and the Clan Leader of the Fujisaki Clan, asked with a smile.

"My name is Yuki Kura." The blonde girl introduced herself with a bow. "I'm the Mission Leader of Team 7 and we are the ones who successfully escorted Ryu and Rikuo Fujisaki."

"My, my, you're such an adorable little girl." Rina was suddenly in front of Yuki and started pinching her cheeks. "Aaahhh, you're so cute!"

'_I'd never expect the leader of the Fujisaki Clan to pinch Yuki-chan's cheeks.' _Sakura thought.

"Kaa-chan, I think you're hurting her." Rikuo stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Rina released Yuki's cheeks and gave them both kisses. Yuki just smiled. Then Rina said, "I forgot!"

The beautiful clan leader was suddenly now in front of her son, Rikuo, then she kissed him…ON THE LIPS!

Everyone's jaws dropped in shock. Well, except for Ryu who rolled her eyes and muttered, "Moms…"

"What the hell?!" Naruto exclaimed but the two Fujisakis ignored him and continued making out.

Kakashi turned to Ryu. "Your brother and your mother have an incestuous relationship?"

"Well, yeah." Ryu answered while rubbing her cheek with her finger. She was embarrassed, that's for sure.

"Wow. I never expected Riku to actually have an incestuous relationship with his mother." Naruto said, still shocked.

"That's kind of weird…" Sakura muttered to herself.

When Rina and Rikuo finally managed to separate, their faces were red and they were panting. It seemed that their make-out session was quite tiring. And then, Rikuo did what Hinata would do everytime.

He fainted.

"Oh my, he fainted yet again." Rina placed her hand on her cheek, making a sad face. Then, she clapped her hands twice. "Loyal servants, please take Rikuo to his room."

Two big ladies with a stretcher appeared. You know in those cartoons where two people with a stretcher arrive and carry the injured person away? Yeah, imagine that those two people are two big ladies with curly hair.

They placed the male Fujisaki on the stretcher and went away.

"…Is this my part where I say AWKWARD?" Yuki questioned everyone in the room.

"…Be my guest…" Sasuke shrugged with one shoulder.

"…Well, anyway!" Rina exclaimed from her position. "Why don't all of you sit down over there-" She pointed at the throne where she usually sits. "-and we could talk."

Team 7 looked at each other before sighing and went to get some pillows. Forgot to mention: Rina Fujisaki's room is full of pillows and mattresses. There was one throne seat on the far end of the room. And that's mostly it.

* * *

"I want to say thank you for bringing both my children here safe and sound." Rina said with a smile as she sat on her throne.

"Hehehe…No problem! It's our mission after all!" Naruto grinned cheekily.

While Rina sat on her throne, Team 7 sat on the floor with their pillows. Ryu went to her room to get some rest and the team was more than willing to persuade the Fujisaki teen to rest.

"Can I ask you a question, Rina-sama?" Sakura asked with hesitation.

Rina, meanwhile, just raised an eyebrow. "Of course you _can_. You just did it earlier, right?"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"Anyway, go ahead and ask me." Rina made a hand gesture to continue.

"Ummm…I was wondering what kind of clan the Fujisaki is."

The Fujisaki Clan Leader raised another eyebrow. "The Fujisaki Clan is a civilian's clan."

"That's not what I meant." Sakura rubbed her cheek with her index finger. "I meant, what does the clan do?"

"Aaahhh! Now I get it!" Rina exclaimed excitedly. "The Fujisaki Clan is actually like a bordello."

"A borde-what?" Naruto asked while cocking his head to one side.

"A bordello is a whorehouse, Naruto." Kakashi said, facepalming.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke interrogated, crossing his arms.

"What I mean is that the Fujisaki Clan helps people, either man or woman, with their sexual desires."

"In other words, people come here to get laid." Ryu added her two cents.

"But you kill them." Yuki said in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"That is because they betray us." Rina muttered darkly.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Ever since I was young, I was trained to become a prostitute." Ryu began. "I was taught how to gain a man's attention, how to pleasure men and women, and many other lessons. Since I'm the heir to the throne of the Fujisaki Clan, I was always forced maintain a reputation; my reputation of being a beautiful woman who knows how to fuck and kill."

She said it with no emotion at all. It was like she likes yet hates what she is currently. Team 7 just stared at her and thought of nothing.

"You see, when a person comes here, example a man, he needs to pay a huge amount of money. This is how we became rich." Rina explained. "But he needs to fit the criteria. For example: He likes having blowjobs. Some Fujisakis hate giving blowjobs so he needs to find the right Fujisaki to give him what he needs. After looking for the right Fujisaki, he must fit the criteria of said Fujisaki. It's like a business deal. It must be a win-win situation. If this man doesn't fit what the Fujisaki wants, he must look for another one but if there's none, he must leave.

"But what if he really wants to have a blowjob?" Rina questioned them but she answered it for them. "He might force a Fujisaki to give him the blowjob. Or maybe even lie just to fit in the criteria. We, Fujisakis, don't like being lied to or betrayed. That is why we kill them."

"Why do you kill them? It makes no sense." Sakura told her.

""That's an easy question."" Rina and Ryu smirked evilly. ""Because we can and want to.""

"…Is this supposed to be the part where we sympathize her or something?" Sasuke whispered to his teammates.

"…I think it's better if we just get the reward and get the hell out of here." Sakura whispered back.

She looked at Yuki in confirmation but the blonde girl wasn't looking at her. Yuki was staring at nothing as if she was dazed.

"Yuki-chan?" Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder but she was still looking at nothing.

After hearing the two Fujisakis' words, Yuki couldn't help but feel numb. She had heard that sentence before: "We kill because we can and want to." It was that incident; the massacre.

When she saw Reira slash the man's head of his body, she remembered the time when she saw her kin's heads drop to the ground with a sickening thud. She remembered when the enemy gouged out the eyes of her people. And she remembered vividly; one head dropped to her lap and stared at her with an eyeless face.

'_Stop…' _Yuki pleaded in her mind. _'Just stop…'_

"_Yuki-sama, I can't control them!" _A voice inside her head.

'_Scarlet! Make it stop!'_ Yuki shut her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth in pain. Her fists were closed firmly that her nails started to pierce through the skin of her palm, letting blood flow.

Everyone was surprised on what was happening currently. Naruto, who was closest to her, tried to open her hands but he couldn't because it was really tight. He didn't give up though and continued trying to open her fists and then he started to whisper calming words.

It didn't work though because Yuki suddenly screamed in a high-pitch tone. Everyone in the room covered their ears except for Naruto who was now shaking her. He dealt with the scream but he was cringing since it was too loud and screechy.

"Yuki-chan! Calm the fuck down! What the hell is wrong with you?!" The jinchuuriki shouted at her.

Her screams stopped after a short while and she was already limp. Naruto held her though to prevent her from falling. Yuki's eyes were a dull blue and they were half-closed. She was pale and she was taking small breaths.

"Naruto…" Yuki called in a quiet voice. Naruto looked at her with worried blue eyes. "I'm…going…to…faint…" And then she fell forward to Naruto's chest.

"Yuki-chan!" Sakura's medic senses went above as she ran to Yuki's side.

She first healed her hands that were bleeding freely. She made a diagnostic check-up on her using her chakra. When she reached her head, she was shocked that stopped her check-up and her green eyes became dilated.

"…Sakura-chan?" Naruto worriedly asked.

"Her eyes…" Sakura started, still shocked. "They are internally bleeding. It's not long before the blood comes out of her eyes."

"Oh dear!" Rina stood up suddenly. "We must treat her!"

"It's ok! I'm a professional medic nin trained under Tsunade-shishou." The pinkette said with a small smile.

"If you say so…" Rina sat down again hesitantly.

"Well then," Kakashi stated. "I will become Yuki's substitute. With that said, I'm the mission leader." He looked at Rina with his lone eye. "With all respect, Rina-sama, I ask for our reward for escorting Ryu and Rikuo Fujisaki here safely."

"Of course." The Fujisaki Clan Leader went to her vault and pulled out a big bag of money; the 250,000,000 Ryo. She gave it to Kakashi.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Ryu asked, still shivering from the screams that Yuki emitted.

"I have no idea but I think I stopped the bleeding." Sakura was actually healing Yuki while Kakashi took the reward money from Rina.

"Ok then. We'll be off." Sasuke said who was standing close to Yuki.

And with that, Team 7 disappeared, leaving only smoke.

Ryu and Rina Fujisaki looked at each other then Ryu walked out of the room to go to her own room.

* * *

And it's official! The "S-Rank Mission: Escort Ryu And Rikuo Fujisaki Arc" is done. I know you have a lot of questions. I hope you're still reading this story even though my hiatus was long. I have nothing much to say right now so I'll get down to it. **Next chapter: Chapter 12: Tsunade and Team 7: Tsunade's Explanations**. Ever heard of the band, Rev Theory? They are my idol! Anyway, don't miss it! Read and Review! :3


End file.
